One of a Kind Soulmate
by lilnavajogirl
Summary: Vikings and dragons have been at war for three hundred years. Both sides have faced tremendous losses, but are too stubborn to make a surrender. That was, until, the two keys to ending the war were born in the form of soulmates...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yá'át'ééh!**

My first big story! So this story is inspired a little bit by the Game of Thrones series, but it won't be a direct match to it at all. Also, it would be important to mention that this story is also inspired by how the real Vikings lived, so it will have a lot of what HTTYD left out. Basically a little more historically accurate, but with dragons and Norse mythology . Y'know, to spice things up. It will definitely go along with the plots in the franchise, but perhaps the characters will be a wee bit different. Let's see..

**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim HTTYD, GOT or anything related to those two series. I am no where near that level of creativity.

* * *

"NO! Oh, Gods, NO! I beg you!"

A shrill voice pierced through the air as a man was dragged through a crowd of people. "P-Please don't do this! I truly didn't mean no harm! Please, Lady Asny! Have mercy!" the man begged as his raw knees kept scraping against dirt and rocks. Just then, a woman's voice sounded into the night, full of unmistakable venom, "You expect me to believe that bullshit?" she spat as the man was bounded to a pyre, "You dared to hurt one of my sisters. You knew the consequences of your actions. But instead, you listened to your dick rather than your mind. For that, you shall pay." She nodded and a warrior walked up to the woman, handing her a torch. As she held the torch in front of her, the fire matching the one burning in her eyes, she bellowed out, "_You, Hjor Hakisson, will burn. Your screams will be the last things you hear, just as the screams of my sister was the last thing she heard before you stole her life away._"

The man, Hjor, threw his head and let out a bitter laugh, responding with:

"You'll never hear me scream, you whore!"

The woman raised an eyebrow before bending down and touching the flame to one of the bushes deposited around the pyre, starting both the execution and the sacrifice. She then turned away and took a bundle of clothes in her arms from a woman nearby, gazing lovingly at it, before inaudibly mumbled, "_My time here has ended. These will be the final breaths I shall take, my love." _She turned to the gathering crowd and said, "_My dear people, tonight will be the last time I walk this land. With the dying of the flames, my life goes too. This three hundred year old war between my children and the Vikings has drained me of life. I do wish I have served you all well. With my death comes the commencement of my daughter's reign. She and her soulmate will bring the end of the war between the dragons and the Vikings. And you will all live in harmony._"

After her sincere speech, she lifted her babe to her lips and kissed the temple of her daughter, "_My lass, you will make me proud. You must always remember that you are the key to the end of this war_," she quietly continued," _Both you and your soulmate, who you'll meet in due time. You'll know when you meet him. The bond will be there. Quite like the bond connecting your father and I. May you always carry the strength and knowledge of the Hofferson women before you, for you are the daughter of Asny Hofferson, the granddaughter of Torunn Ingidottir, and the direct descendant of Frejya herself. You are the first of her name. The Daughter of the Dragon. Never forget. Avy Jorrāelan tala._" And with one last kiss, she handed the babe back to her faithful comrade, her best friend, Svala Tolässon. Asny pressed a gentle kiss to Svala's cheek before turning around. With a proud smile, she proceeded to walk through the flames. Her head never failed to fall as the fire encircled her worn body.

The crowd bowed their heads in sorrow as the spirit of Asny left Midgard while the screams of the burning Hjor followed her. Svala felt tears roll down her cheeks as she gazed down at the sleeping babe in her arms, the last bit of memory of her best friend and sister-in-battle. "You will be one of a kind, Astrid. Much like your muña. Much like your soulmate. May the blood of Old Hofferson endlessly run through you." And with a turn of her cloak, Svala stepped away from the light. Away from the bodies of Asny and Hjor burning. Away from the intense sadness and death that filled the air. She stared straight ahead, towards an upcoming future of peace between the Vikings and the Dragons.

_" Geros ilas, my love. Take care of our Astrid.."_

And, above Svala and baby Astrid, flew a beast, far more greater than the blue whales of the seas. Wings pounding against the star-lit sky, he guided the pair home, his golden eyes searching for any threat to appear. "Take care of our Astrid," was the last thing his Asny said to him before her spirit departed, breaking the bond they had shared for so long. Ragnar then swore on his life that he'll stop at nothing to protect his daughter, the one nestled in the arms of Svala. For his Asny.

**A/N: **Like I said in the beginning, I got part of my inspiration for_ One of a Kind Soulmate_ from "Games of Thrones", especially watching my favorite character, Daenerys. Season 8 totally fucked her up, I was not amused. But there will be no need to worry though, Astrid will still be the strong, badass girl we came to love. Not too much like Daenerys, for they're both their own character.

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review!**

**_Translations_:**

_•Avy Jorrāelan _= I love you

_•Tala _= Daughter

_•Muña = _Mother

_•Geros ilas = _Goodbye/ Farewell_. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yá'át'ééh!**

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim HTTYD or anything related to the series. I am no where near that level of creativity._

The island of Berk is ruthless, both to its natives and its residents. It has continuously been that way for the seven generations of the Viking tribe that has called Berk their home:

The Hairy Hooligan Tribe

Led by their fearless chief, Stoick the Vast, this tribe has become the greatest enemy towards the winged beasts of Midgard. No tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago had as much of a problem with the dragons like the Hairy Hooligans people did. Not the Berserker Tribe of Berserker Island, lead by Chief Oswald the Agreeable, nor the Meathead Tribe of Meathead Island and its Chief Mogadon the Meathead suffered the damage and loss that the residents of Berk did. The Lava-Louts, the worst known enemy to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, wore armor made of dragon skin, their breastplate made from various bones of the beast. But it was unknown to the other tribes about any current problems with the dragons, and quiet frankly, it was desired to stay that way. The Outcast Tribe of Outcast Island were too busy committing acts of cannibalism to deal with the dragons. Besides, they didn't hold anything of value for the beasts to seize.

After the chief's wife, Valka, was stolen from him all those years ago by the said creatures, his hatred for dragons deepened to something more: a thirst for red hot vengeance. It would have controlled every thought and every vein in Stoick's body if it wasn't for something, or should we say, someone, who kept him going every day. Reminding him of better days. Days with the love of his life.

His son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Stoick's last bit of memory of his beloved Valka, he had sworn his life to protect his son. He prays every night to Odin, begging to the god that a dragon doesn't swoop down and take his boy away from him. He genuinely doesn't know what he'd do if that were to happen. So he works hard to make sure it doesn't. Because the gods could be so cruel and unpredictable.

For seventeen and a half years, Stoick has strived to mold his son into a Viking he'd be forever proud of. A Viking the future generations would inspire to be. A Viking he knew wouldn't think twice about killing a dragon. A member of the species that stole his mother away from him. And in a way, Stoick had succeeded. Hiccup was becoming a fine young man, full of strength and Haddock blood. But he possessed his late mother's personality. Both a fighter and a thinker. A soul full of curiosity and adventure. Stoick held his breath and continued to hope that the witch would be incorrect about her "vision."

Stoick gritted his teeth as his mind wandered back on that faithful day sixteen years ago. He and his tribe had no idea that they had taken in a völur, a witch, until that evening...

_It was the night after a lengthy dragon raid. Flames rained down on the tribal members who fought with everything they possessed until all the dragons retreated back. Breathing slowly with blood tinkering down his injured arm, Stoick wandered through his burning village, taking in all the destruction and the unfortunate casualties. Blood, spilled from both human and beast, stained numerous pathways and homes. "Stoick!" a familiar voice cried out, a body hobbling along after him. "How many dead, Gobber?" "Aye, fifteen, sadly. Da' Ingerman family lost Styr. Poor lass'.. poor kiddos. To lose da' father?" Stoick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in before answering, " Ah.. well, tell ever'one ta gather en the morning at the Great Hall...hey Gobber..?"_

_"Yes, chief?" _

_"Where's Hiccup?"_

_"Oh!" Gobber exclaimed before repeating, "Oh.. I think he's with tha' Gudny woman at da hall. Real strange woman, ain't she, aye?" Stoick gawked wide-eyed at him, only saying, " You left him with her? WITH HER?" "Aye Chief, she ain't gonna sacrifice em to da gods!" Both men shared a moment of silence before running towards the hall. Well, one did. The other one merely limped along, "AYA MET YA THERE, CHIEF!" Stoick pushed the doors opened and was automatically rooted in place, only staring ahead at the scene in front of him. "Stoick..what's..what's da matta..?" Gobber panted as he limped next to him before he too was rooted in his place._

_"Nice for you two to accompany us. I was starting to believe that you weren't gonna check upon us!" spoke a tall and slender dark haired brunette, who was holding a bundle in her arms. "He's a lovely little thing. In fact, I'd say he's one of a kind! One of a kind. Huh..just like __**her**__.." "W-what? Who?" was all Stoick could spit out, slowly making his way to the woman. _

_This witch held his one-year-old son. His Hiccup. Gods, he has to get him out of there quickly. "Oh, you don't know?" Gudny questioned, raising an eyebrow, "How...strange... I thought the parents, well the father, would at least know the fate of his offspring.. you know..his very importance in life!"_

_"Give me back my son," snarled Stoick, reaching for the dagger he kept on him. But before he could, a blast of light crashed into his chest, throwing him back into a wall. Gudny let out a giggle while poking the nose of Hiccup, causing the babe to giggle too, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Honestly, there is no need to freak out. I won't sacrifice your son. My sister might've, but she's really a simple-minded thing. I, on the other hand, recognized the key to ending the ongoing war between the Vikings and the dragons as soon as I saw it.. or should I say __**him**__." Her eyes lingering on Hiccup's before drifting to Gobber and Stoick._

_"Your boy is way too valuable to simply murder. We realized that. They realized that." "They?" Gobber demanded, his hook aimed towards the woman. Gudny let out an impatient breath, "Yes, you ol' sack of mutton and bones. They. They know. No harm will be brought on your son by them. His scar on his chin is enough proof.." __Gudny then sauntered over to the two men, handing Hiccup to his father, who eagerly took him in his arms._

_ "My time here on Berk has ended. I'm needed back at where I come from. But remember Chief Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk: you can't change fate. He was born to be who he'll be. He's one of a kind. Just like her.." and with a burst of flames, she vanished, leaving a bewildered blacksmith and a shaken up father. The words imprinting in his mind, where they'd stay for the rest of his life._

_"You can't change fate."_

_"He was born to be who he'll be."_

_"Just like her."_

Stoick shook his head, clearing away the unforgiving memory. The one that has plagued him for so long. He had so many questions left unanswered.

Who, or what, was Gudny? Was she indeed a witch? Or something else? What did she mean by, "He's the key to ending this war."? And most importantly, who was "her."?

He didn't know when fate would shed some light on those mysteries, but he did know something:

**He was a Haddock. He was a chief. And ultimately, he was a father. And while a chief protects his own, a father protects his family.**

**_**

**A/N: **Stoick may seem a little different here than in the movies, but let's be honest. He loses his wife and his son's fate is a whole mystery. No wonder he's getting grey hairs already. I think he may rival with Ragnar on who's the more overprotective father. Let's see. **Hágoónee!**

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review! **

**Translation:**

**•**_Völur _= witch


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Buenos Dias! I guess I'll start opening up my chapters in my native languages.**

Lets roll right into chapter three shall we! Big things ahead. Characters might be a little OOC or they might not. You can be the judge of that. Just bear with me here :)

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own HTTYD or anything related to the series. I am no where near that level of creativity_

* * *

The distant sound of a hammer banging against metal could be heard coming from a lit forge, disturbing the calm afternoon air. The tall son of the Chief was currently straightening out the blade of an aged sword a Viking brought in, making sure it could hold in the next dragon raid. His rusty-colored eyebrows furrowed together as tiny drops of sweat trickled down freckled cheeks.

"Aye, I thought it was Thor's mighty hammer up en here. Was wonderin' who pissed him off now, " Hiccup's mentor and "godfather" Gobber the Belch said teasingly as he hobbled his way into the lit forge, carrying a load of damaged weapons.

"Eh, I wish, " Hiccup snorted, his arm ceasing the heavy blows as he rested the hammer down on the table," But Mulch's sword here might be at the end of its road. Not much I can do anymore. I'm not gonna be the one who tells him, though." Gobber let out a hearty laugh and slapped his apprentice's back, almost knocking him over with its force.

"Aye, son?"  
" Hm?"  
" Hows' da father o' yours this mornin?"

Hiccup sighed and turned around, facing Gobber. Leaning against the table, he ran a hand through his thick, auburn locks and softly replied, " Couldn't sleep last night. Kept mumbling about some vision. He honestly looks like yak crap. Don't tell him I said that. But..but he won't talk to me about it. I just wished he would..."  
"Da vision, eh? Itsa long story, boyo. Been plaguing da father of yours' mind for sixteen years. In due time, he'll tell."

Hiccup again let out yet another sigh and turned back around, grabbing the large hammer to his right before setting the sword in front of him, " Well in that case, can I get back to work? I need to try my absolute best to fix this sword before I break the news to Mulch."

Gobber, noticing the look on Hiccup's face, moved behind him and placed one meaty hand on his broad shoulder, " No. Go getcha breakfast, lunch, whateva its called right now. Thor knows you'va not eaten yet. You needa keep that strength of yours. You're a Viking and a blacksmith. I'll take care of da sword." Hiccup gave him a small gapped tooth grin before setting the hammer down and strolling out of the forge, stretching his arms forwards.

"Soon Hiccup, me boy, you'll know why your father can't think straight. You'll know your fate."

* * *

"HEY HICCY!" the voice, belonging to one of Hiccup's best friends, belted out as he made his way into the hall, grabbing a plate and filling it with roasted deer meat, before heading to a good-sized table in a corner. "Shut it Tuffnut, it's way too early for your loudness," mumbled Snotlout Jorgenson, the son of Spitelout Jorgenson and the cousin of Hiccup. "Weeelllllll excuse me that someone didn't wake up on the sunny side of the bed."

"Well excuse me for being pissed off about last night's dragon raid," Snotloud snapped, lifting his head up from his arms and grabbing his chicken bone, ripping away a piece with his teeth. "Why, what happened last night?" Hiccup questioned, sliding in his place next to his other best friend, Fishlegs Ingerman, who handed him a mug of fresh, cold water. "Well Hiccup, Snotface here was so confident in himself that he believed he could take down a Monstrous Nightmare! But in the process, lost both his mother's ax AND his dignity," snickered Ruffnut Thorston, twin sister of Tuffnut Thorston and the sole girl in their small friendship group, who motioned to a red-faced Viking chewing on the piece of chicken.

"Seriously Ruffnut, shut it before this chicken bone ends up down your throat."

"Awee, is the witty Snotty embarrassed?"

"Ugh, why am I even friends with you all?"

"Because you'd be lost without us, you muttonhead."

It was true. All five of them, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, were the best of friends, practically siblings. They had formed a strong and close friendship throughout the many months of harsh dragon training and came to rely on each other during the numerous dragon raids that poured down on Berk almost every other day.

"Soooooo..." "Soooooo," Hiccup mimicked Tuffnut, who leaned dangerously close to his face and asked, "How far are you on that bola launcher, the mangler..oooooo...even the name sounds violent. You better have fear because_ The Mangler_ is here!"

Snotlout snorted next to Tuffnut while continuously picking at the side of his chicken, "Still working on that piece of garbage? When will you realize it, Cuz? You can't even bring down a yak with that thing, so what makes you think you could bring down a dragon. Especially a _Night Fury_?"

The Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The five adolescents shivered at the idea of it. This rare dragon had been noticed in the past five dragon raids, blowing up the various dragon traps set around the village and setting any dragon caught in them free. No one knew anything about it. It was a total mystery. And it was known that whoever could bring down that beast would be recognized as a hero. Because anyone who came face to face with the Night Fury never lived to tell the tale. And, knowing that, Hiccup had his heart and soul set on being the one who brought it down. For his father. For his tribe.

"For the record," Fishlegs said as he nudged his best friend in the shoulder, bringing Hiccup back into reality, " I believe in you. If anyone could bring down that dragon, it's you. Just make sure you tell me when you do. Imagine all the new knowledge that could be added to the Book of Dragons!" Oh Thor, Fishlegs was getting all tingly just thinking about the facts that could be added.

"Shut it, Fishface. I don't need you to nerd out right now. Save it for later," Snotlout grumbled against the oak table, his face once again resting in his arms.

Witnessing this, the blonde set of twins shared their well-known mischievous look towards each other, catching the eyes of Fishlegs and Hiccup. "Guys.." Hiccup began but was momentarily silenced as Tuffnut held up a cup of ice-cold water, smirking at his sister. "Ok nevermind, please proceed." Ruffnut returned the smirk and stood up, moving to stand behind the dozing brunette Viking. Gently pulling back his tunic, she signaled her brother to make his move. Tuffnut leaned over and emptied the water onto Snotlout's back, the coldness automatically startling him awake.

"OH MY THOR, NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MUTTONHEADS, THERE WILL BE REPERCUSSIONS. REPERCUSSIONS I TELL YOU!" he yelled as he ran out of the Great Hall, most likely to grab a fresh tunic that was not dripping wet. "WELL AT LEAST YOU'RE BRIGHT EYED AND BUSHY TAILED," Tuffnut called out as he and his sister high fived each other before settling back down, smirks still plastered on their faces.

"We should've done this every morning before training, my dear sister. His aim would've been much better. Maybe then he could've taken down a dragon."

"I concur my dear brother."

Hiccup and Fishlegs, both amused, shared a look before turning back to their meal, chatting about various topics that surfaced at the table and laughing to the point of pain when Snotlout came back with a tunic a wee bit small for him. "It's our washday" was the excuse he had for the reason why he wore his little brother's tunic.

These were the days Hiccup lived for.

* * *

"You skipped breakfast again, Chief," noted Gobber, shuffling into the house and greeting the exhausted and stressed out Chief who sat at his desk, papers surrounding him. Stoick sighed and rested his wrinkled forehead into his palms, sucking a deep breath in, "Yes, Gobber, I am aware."

"You needa stop worryin' bout all da hocus n pocus shit, Stoick. It'll be seventeen years in two months since it happened. Da witch was just messin' with you."

Stoick glanced at Gobber, then at the plate of mutton and mug of mead he held with his hook, before glancing back at his best friend. "That wasn't really what I was thinkin' bout right now. But now that I think about it, I do think it was a story, a wee lie told ta scare me. I just wish those questions I hold would be answered."

Gobber sighed before setting the plate and mug before Stoick, motioning him to eat. " I know Chief, but right now, we got betta things ta worry bout. These dragon raids are gettin' worse n worse."

"Aye Gobber, that's why I got this letter from Chief Oswald the Agreeable. He's gatherin' all the chiefs and their heirs to meet up on da island of Steinar. To talk bout da dragons. I'll be takin' Spitelout with me, and Hiccup and Snotlout will be joinin' us. Good practice for da future. You'll stay behind and watch over da village, you and Oyvind Thorston."

"Sounds good, Chief!" Gobber replied cheerfully before adding, "But uh... why da worried face? Is it because da Chief of da Lava-Louts will be there?"

Stoick sighed, " No, that muttonhead Chief Torgny is the last of my worries."

"Then what is?"

"The Dragon's daughter will be there."

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter done! I'm starting to like where this is heading. We got a glimpse at Toothless, who'll be making his entrance into the story later on. Right now, the gathering of the chiefs is the most important thing. Especially since a special character will be there. Let's see how it plays out. **Adios!**

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hellooooo!**

I've been feeling hella motivated lately, so here is chapter four! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own HTTYD or anything related to the series. I am no where near that level of creativity._

* * *

"You'll need to have a clear, powerful voice, not that you already don't, my dear, to address all the men who'll be there at the gathering. You'll be the only woman permitted to speak, which means Gudny and I can't add anything in."

"Such a shame, really. I have so many ideas that could help with their many problems. The male species could really suck at times. No offense, Ragnar."

"Don't you dare compare me to those "beasts", Gudny," Ragnar growled, "I am no where near that barbaric."

"You're right, my dear. Which reminds me, how many villages have you burned down again?" Gudny asked teasingly, nowhere near afraid of the onyx colored dragon the size of a leviathan that laid to the right of the room.

Witnessing the lighthearted battle between the two, a golden-blonde haired teenager sucked a deep breath and mentally rolled her eyes. "As long as you two, Gudny and Svala, are with me, you can add any comment in you would like. And if they don't like it, then they can go jump in Vadgelmir," spoke Astrid, the sixteen-year-old daughter of Ragnar.

"Astrid, these men are dangerous. They're Vikings for Fjorgyn's sake. They start their days bathing in the blood of their enemies and brushing their teeth with maces," continued Svala, who was then cut off by Gudny, "Ok sister, now you're just exaggerating."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I lived with them for a little while? Or did you already forget that?"

"Yes well my point, Astrid, " resumed Svala, rolling her eyes, "Is that they'll have no problem punishing you if they feel you have disrespected-"

"Ah, Svala, only a fool would try to lay a hand on her with Ragnar around. And you tend to overlook how powerful Astrid really is, " Gudny spoke, cutting Svala off. "She is every bit of Asny, through and through. She's no longer a babe but a fine young lady. She'll be fine. So stop worrying. That's how you'll lose that pretty hair of yours."

At the sound of the name of his late love, Ragnar felt a stinging pain pierce his heart. He may be a ruthless beast, known for patrolling the sky and bringing fear in the lives of humans, but he was a husband and a father first. His golden eyes shifted towards the three ladies and then softened as they fell on his Astrid.

She was the picture of his Asny. Flaxen blonde tresses that fell close to her waist and sapphire eyes that shined with compassion and strength. The same colored eyes Ragnar fell in love with over three hundred years ago. He never realized how much it was going to hurt when he first lost Asny, but he does now that his little girl reflects her greatly. His Asny's personality, every bit of the fierce and beautiful warrior she was, made up their daughter's own personality. It was a terrible shame Astrid would never know the marvelous woman her mom was.

_"I know that you're up there, my love,"_ Ragnar thought, _"And I pray that you're happy with how things are becoming. When my time is finished, I'll meet you up there in the great sky. Just continue to watch over our Astrid with me."_

Astrid spun around towards Svala and Gudny, her protectors, and her late mother's best friends, and met their eyes. "I've intended to talk to you about.." her voice dropped down low as she uttered quietly, " a dream I've been having..."

Svala raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "A dream, eh? Regarding?"

"A um..boy.."

Svala and Gudny shared a look of shock before it turned into excitement. "Let me guess," Gudny started, "You feel a tug towards this boy. You don't know why, but it's sparking curiosity. You don't know who he is, but you desire him." Astrid merely nodded, a blush covering her cheeks, "Yeah...um how do you know that?"

Gudny only shrugged her shoulders and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Your mother began to have those dreams right before she met her soulmate. Y'know, your father," as she motioned towards Ragnar, "Which means-"

Astrid's eyes widen as she whispered, "I'm going to meet my soulmate soon."

* * *

Hiccup stood in the middle of an unfamiliar, lush forest, under the shade of a magnificent oak tree. "Where am I?" he asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "_You're where you're supposed to be_," a sweet voice called out from the shadows in the trees encircling him. Hiccup glanced around but couldn't identify where it came from.

"Who are you? And where are you? Come out, I won't harm you."

A melodious giggle sounded from the same spot the voice came from, prompting Hiccup to walk towards the sound of it. _"I know you won't, Hiccup. But you have to come find me. And once you do, I'll be yours...forever,"_ the mysterious girl added, almost teasingly, beckoning him to pursue her. Hiccup didn't know why, but he felt a pull towards her. A desire. A connection. He had no idea who this was, or even what she was, but that voice. That gorgeous voice sent shivers down his spine. Walking over to a towering tree, he caught sight of two eyes. Eyes that took his breath away.

Sapphire colored eyes. Brighter than the vast blue ocean and more heavenly than Valhalla above.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly, never tearing away from her gaze, "And why are you trying to tease me? What does this all mean?" The eyes blinked, and a playful gleam flashed in them, _"My dear, that's what soulmates do."_

"S-Soulmates?"

Another giggle. Another tug at his heart. Another feeling he didn't know he had.

Suddenly, a slender arm reached out from the darkness, and Hiccup took it, wrapping a rough, calloused hand around the delicate one. "Will I know your name soon?" She answered in a small, pretty voice, _"In due time. You'll know when you see me,"_ before a massive bang sounded out, causing the arm to pull back and the eyes to disappear again in the darkness,

"WAIT. PLEASE." Hiccup shouted, trying to follow, but was pulled back by an invisible hand on his shoulder. "PLEASE. DON'T GO."

"HICCUP," a voice cried out. Hiccup looked around. No one.

"HICCUP" once again. His head started to get dizzy, and he felt himself becoming sick.

"HICCUP," his father yelled out, shaking his son back into Midgard. "HICCUP, LAD, FOR THOR'S SAKE, WAKE UP!"  
"D-Dad? W-What's going on?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his forehead before looking up at his dad, who was leaning over him. "Why do you look so worried- oh, another dragon raid?" Stoick sighed before releasing his son, "Yes, son. Gobber needs you at the forge. I'm surprised you didn't hear all the turmoil outside." Hiccup nodded before getting up, "Let me get dress real quick, and I'll head over there." Stoick gave him another nod before traveling back outside into the battle, giving out a harsh war cry.

Hiccup quickly got dressed in his leather armor and set out towards the forge, avoiding various types of dragon fire and crazed Vikings running with weapons drawn towards the sky. "Aye, didn't think ye would make it, eh" Gobber called out as Hiccup ran into the forge, grabbing his apron and tying hit behind his back. "Sorry, I'm just a deep sleeper, I guess. Must've inherited it from my mother," he bantered as he grabbed a battered sword in front of him, probably damaged from a hit from a Gronkle or a Nadder.

All night long, he hammered ruthlessly at different weaponry that made their way into the forge, his mind continuously straying away back to that dream. To that girl. Who was she? And what did she mean by soulmate? Was he her soulmate? He knew soulmates existed. He liked to think his mother was his father's soulmate. He never really met her, she was taken away too soon by a Stormcutter, an owl-like dragon with four wings. He heard stories about her. She was an unusual type of Viking, one that was known to be rejected by others. Maybe he was like her, but he would never know. She was gone. He would never know the love of a mother.

A familiar high pitched screech arising from the dark sky interrupted his thoughts, causing the auburn hairs in the back of his neck to raise. "Oh Thor...here it comes," he muttered as the screech got louder.

"_NIGHT FURY!"_

_"GET DOWN!_"

Both him and Gobber braced themselves in the forge as a blast of explosive purplish dragon fire illuminated the darkness of the night, causing the ground on Midgard to vibrate beneath them. The dragon trap it aimed for went up in flames as the dragon flew over it and disappeared into the night. And with it went the other dragons, carrying away carcasses of dead sheep and yak, mutton, and other things the people of Berk relied on to live.

The dragon raid was finished. But the destruction was massive. Once again, new houses would have to be built.  
Hiccup stood there in the forge, a wee bit shaken up. His eyes drifted to his bola launcher in the corner of the forge, and his teeth gritted. He needed to finish it. There will be no more jacking around.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and the voice of Gobber jolted him out of his trance, "Go find da father o' yours, lad. He probably needs someone, aye." Hiccup nodded and took off his apron, draping it on a nail next to the door before heading out. His eyes automatically searching out the 6'9ft frame of his father, comforting a family affected by the raid.  
"Dad," he called out loudly, causing Stoick to turn around and face his boy. "Hiccup!" he smiled as he ended the conversations with the family, promising to talk later. He made his way to his son and gave a weak smile, "A serious raid, this one was. We didn't lose as many people, but we did lose a good amount of our livestock. Hopefully, Sven can breed some more."

The two men faced their village, once again a survivor of the dragons. Both knew something had to be done. Berk wouldn't prosper with all this chaos happening every night or so. "Hopefully the gathering of the chiefs will help create a solution to this seemingly never-ending problem."

"_Or maybe your son will be the solution to this never-ending problem. Just like that witch prophesized all those years ago,_" a voice in the back of his head chimed in. Stoick shook that voice away. He and Gobber accepted that it was merely a fib. Nothing to lose any more sleep over.

"Which reminds me, lad," Stoick continued, laying a large hand over his son's shoulder blades, "Gather Spitelout and Snotlout. Bring them home. Ask Gobber if he'd want to join. He may not be coming, but he's still a good voice to have in the time of crisis."

Hiccup simply nodded at his father's request and took off at once, his emerald green eyes searching out for his uncle and cousin in the midst of all the destruction.

"Odin help us," Stoick muttered darkly, staring up at the sky, "Valka help us too."

* * *

"Thank you for joining us, Spitelout and Snotlout. I know it was not proposed earlier, but it'll have to do."

"It's ok, Chief. Who needs sleep anyway, " Spitelout yawned from next to his son. "Now, what's a' o' thes 'bout?" "Yeah, because while my father, the great Spitelout Jorgenson, may not require sleep. I, the amazing Snotlout Jorgenson, do, " Snotlout added sarcastically. Stoick glared down at his nephew before commenting, " Remember lad, rest is for da' weak. According to da' fathers o' yours." Snotlout grumbled underneath his breath but thankfully remained quiet.

"Anyway, I called ye all to talk 'bout da Gathering of Chiefs. Tonight's raid was a bad one. We can't wait anymore. Tomorrow we'll head out for Steinar. It'll take a good three o' four days to get there. Pack well." All three of the males going nodded in unison. A minute of silence fell upon the household before Spitelout spoke up again.

"Well, in that case. Can me boyo n' I get back to sleep? We'd need all da' rest o' tomorrow."

"Go ahead, Spitelout. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Stoick. Spitelout, Outlout!"

"Snotlout, Outlout," the younger version of him echoed out behind him as they exited out the house. Stoick, watching them leave, turned towards his son and motioned him to get upstairs. "Go get some rest, son. You'll need it too." Hiccup gave a weak nod before heading up the stairs into his room, too exhausted to add anything into the discussion downstairs. Stoick and Gobber watched him head to bed before turning towards each, both thinking the same thing.

"I know what ye think' o,' Chief. Stop it."

"I know, Gobber. But I'm a father. With a son who's fate is supposedly important to Vikings all over the Archipelago. How am I to overlook that so easily?"

"Maybe, but right now, Chief, you need sleep. Go to bed. Oyvind and I will take care o' da village tomorrow."  
Stoick sighed, " You're right, Gobber-" "I'm always right." "As I was going to say," Stoick glared at the cheekily grinning blacksmith in front of him, " I have a feeling. A feeling that something is going to happen at this Gathering.." Gobber continued to grin at him while patting his back playfully, "Aye Chief! Maybe something will! Something good!"

Stoick gave him a look. "No Gobber, this is a feeling concerning Hiccup."

"Oh..never mind then.."

* * *

**A/N: **How was this chapter? We're starting to see the bond between our two soulmates come alive. Hopefully it won't end in sadness like the one between Asny and Ragnar. Also, Toothless made a little appearance here! Right now, he's a useless reptile, but soon he'll be that big loveable baby boo we all wanna see. Next chapter will be interesting. Let's see how the gathering of chiefs will play out. **Peace.**

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim HTTYD or anything related to the series. I am no where near that level of creativity._

* * *

The cool breeze stirred Hiccup's thick, auburn locks as he stood on the deck of his father's ship, gazing at the ocean around him. He and the rest of his small party had been traveling by sea for the last day and a half towards the island of Steinar, where the Gathering of Chiefs would take place. Not that he didn't mind traveling, of course. The calmness of the sea always kept his mind at peace during these trips, and he enjoyed observing the different animals that appeared at the top of the water. It brought back memories of whale hunting with his dad. Just simple father and son bonding time.

It also reminded him that because of the upcoming winter, he'll be accompanying his father and godfather more in either the woodlands of Berk or in ivory boats. His people needed to have an abundant amount of food to get them through the wintertime. The winter season is always worse on Berk. The numerous snowstorms throughout the months brought heavy blankets of snow. Vegetation and livestock simply never stood a chance.

And with the constant dragon raids happening, they'll need extra preparation. Unless this forthcoming meeting will be bring a solution.

Speaking of the meeting, he felt a bit of excitement mixed with wariness towards it. Which confused him greatly. It was a typical chief gathering, much like the ones he had accompanied his father to before. So why was it that a part of him was dreading to step foot on Steinar?

"Hey dad?" he asked, walking over to Stoick who sat on a stool with his battle ax in one hand and a sharpened dragon bone in another. He paused the sharpening of the ax to answer back Hiccup. "What's on your mind, son?" "So, um, who will be there at the, um, gathering this year?"

"Oh.." Stoick was taken off guard. He was dreading to answer that question, and to have his son ask it? He forced down his displeasure and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Well, lad, everyone who has been at past gatherings. Chief Mogadon and his lad, Thuggory. You remember Thuggory. Fine lad, right?" Hiccup did remember Thuggory. He could be brutal at times, and was sometimes a bully. But despite that, he was a good friend, one that Hiccup didn't mind seeing once again. Thuggory was the least of his worries. "And then there's Chief Oswald the Agreeable, and his boy Dagur. You two are pretty close, it seems." Hiccup simply nodded. Dagur had been his _brother_ ever since childhood, and he couldn't wait to see him. As long as he doesn't throw any type of weaponry at him. And doesn't let his berserkerness get the better of him. Dagur was definitely not the cause of his _current _problems.

"Then you have the Chief Torgny of the Lava-Louts. He may be a wee bit of trouble at this meeting. Hopefully, he doesn't try to pull anything. Chief Alvin of Outcast Island and Chief Norbet the Nutjob of the Hysterics Tribe will be there too. The only one who won't be joinin' us is Chief Big-Boobied Bertha. Somethin' bout her shield maidens and Valkyries..."

Hiccup's mind began to stray away as his father droned on about the various chiefs of the Archipelago. All the chiefs he met before. Seemed like no one new or interesting would be joining this time. Looks like this gathering will be quite dull.

"And then lastly we'll have that Astrid lass-"

At the mention of the girl's name, Hiccup snapped back into reality. His interest caught. A girl? Among Viking men? Well not only men, sorry. Viking _chiefs_. How interesting. "Astrid?"

"Indeed. She is someone none o' us has ever met before. A whole secret. Supposedly she's from outside da' Archipelago."

Now that confused him. If she wasn't native to any of the islands found inside the Archipelago, then why would she be at the Gathering? Especially one as serious as this one. He couldn't stop the same question from escaping his lips, "If she's not from here, dad, then why is she going to join us?"

"Ah, because she's known by others as _The Dragon's Daughter_."

"I'm sorry. The daughter of _who_ now?" Came the snotty voice of Snotlout, who strutted over to the pair with his father in tow. Hiccup sighed and mentally strangled his cousin. Can't he have a regular discussion with his dad without someone or something interrupting it?

"Aye, you heard me," responded Stoick, not really believing it either. "How is that even possible? Is she full dragon? A dragon that speaks? Is her mother a dragon too, or...oh..don't tell me," Snotlout stopped mid sentence, his mind wandering to an absolutely repugnant image in the back of his mind.

"Aye lad. Her mother is human. O' thats what people assume."

"So her mother fucked a dragon? Oh my Thor, I'm gonna be sick, " whispered Snotlout, maintaining his bile in the back of his throat. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his cousin and turned back to his father. "Sooo..is she's part dragon and human? A hybrid, maybe? Is that even possible?" He imagined the body of a woman with the head of an ugly dragon and mentally shuddered at the sight of it. Those _things_ must come from Helheim. It was Spitelout who then added to the conversation.

"Aye boyo, I heard she's terribly hideous. A monster. She eats innocent men fo' dinner, accordin' ta merchants."

"Ah but has Johann ever seen her? Because that man has seen everything. It's honestly impressive." Hiccup had to agree with his cousin there. Johann may be a loquacious person, but Odin, did he have some fascinating stories.

"Well, whatever she is or however she looks like is not the point 'ere. Da' point is tha' she'll be helpin' us with the solution. Apparently, she too is tired o' the deaths o' her dragons. If she isn't dangerous to us n' the other chiefs, then we'll bring her no harm. You hear that, Snotlout?" Stoick knew it wasn't fair to talk down on the woman that'll be helping them with their problem. Even if she is part dragon. If she gave respect, he'd give respect back. "Besides, if things go as planned, she might make a' deadly ally."

Snotlout gave out a snort underneath his breath but didn't dare disobey his chief. If this she-beast doesn't try to cook his face, then he won't try anything. Nothing that threatens to bring disappointment to his father, anyways. Snotlout also didn't admit that, despite how appalled he was, being part dragon did seem pretty cool to him. He began to wonder if she breathed fire. Maybe he could ask her at the Gathering.

Hiccup, in all this, felt the familiar tug at his heart, and his minded wandered back to that dream. With that girl. _His_ _girl_. With those enchanting sapphire eyes. He couldn't get her off his mind ever since the first dream two nights ago. And what didn't help was whenever he closed his eyes to rest, she appeared. Taunting him with that voice and those eyes. He desperately wanted to do what she said. _"Come find me. And once you do, I'll be yours...forever."_ Hiccup shook his head. She was probably a figure of his imagination. He, according to Snotlout, couldn't get a girl even if he tried. So maybe being lonely and craving love made his mind create her.

That was probably the case. But gods, Hiccup hoped it wasn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid stood with Gudny and Svala on their ship, her eyes following her father, who was soaring up in the clouds with her two tiny dragons next to him, Stormfly and Sighadd. At that very moment, she envied all three of them. Because while they were free in the sky, she was below being tortured by two crazy women. Well, not tortured. But it was close to it.

Gudny and Svala were trying everything in Midgard to squeeze every last bit of knowledge regarding the Gathering of Chiefs into her head. Her now weary head. Gods, the meeting hadn't even begun, and Astrid was tired of it. Not being able to control her mind at that point, she allowed it to stray away from the two women. From the Gathering. From everything that had been flooding her mind for the past several days. Back to him. _Her boy_. Her _soulmate._

Astrid was never able to truly see him. All she was able to do was stare into gorgeous forest-green eyes and hold onto a rough and calloused hand. A hand that stroked her skin. She heard his voice, deep and magnificent, calling out to her. Begging her to find him. For she was his. And he was hers. It sent a shiver down her back. She didn't even know who he was, yet her soul yearned for him. And Astrid didn't feel a drop of scaredness or doubt in her. She instead felt loved, protected, and desired. She wanted nothing more but to find him and disappear into his arms. And maybe she might even kiss him.

Who was she fooling? _Of course _she'd kiss him.

"_Astrid.._" There was his voice again. That low and husky voice. She sighed in utter bliss. "_Astrid.._" another breathless sigh erupted from her. "_Astrid.._"

"ASTRID!"

Astrid let out a yelp as a finger was snapped in front of her eyes, her boy's voice shifting into Gudny's. "Sweet Freyja, Astrid. We thought you turned into a statue! What in Vahalla were you pondering about!" Gudny demanded, one eyebrow raising. "Nothing," answered Astrid, a little too quickly as she ran a hand through her hair. Svala and her sister shared a look at the familiar sight before smirking.

"Doesn't this seem oddly familiar, dear sister?" Svala asked, motioning Astrid to join her and Gudny as they sat on the wooden floor. "Ah, indeed it does, sister. And with her overprotective father gone, we can now talk about it.." Gudny replied back as she noticed Astrid's eyes enlarge. "Um what..?" she whispered as she gawked at the two women sitting before her.

"Little one, we may have been born at night. But we weren't surely born last night. Now, out with it.""Ok, fine. It's the vision of my soulmate-"

"OOOO WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?"

"GUDNY!"

"What? Can't blame me for asking. I may hate all men, and all men may hate me, but I'm still a woman and an interested one at that."

Svala rolled her eyes before signaling Astrid to continue. "Like I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me, " she stopped to throw a glare at Gudny, who only grinned sheepishly. "I've been fantasizing about him for the past two days. But all I envision is his eyes, hands, and voice. I don't know what he looks like..like at all."

"Are his eyes sexy? His hands sexy? Oh Gods, tell me his voice is sexy!"

"GUDNY, FOR FREYJA'S SAKE WOMAN, SHUT UP."

"Gods, sorry...but for real Astrid, answer the question."

Astrid let out a giggle and nodded, "Oh Gudny, you really don't know how marvelous they all are. His eyes are as green as Myrkvior. And they looked at me with such love and passion. His hands are coarse and calloused, like a warrior's. And his voice. It's indescribable."

"Really?"

"But if I could, I'd say deep and, well, _extremely_ sexy."

"That's my girl."

"Gudny.." Svala said warningly.

"Hey! She said it, not me!"

Svala sighed before stretching out and grabbing Astrid's right hand. "I'm thrilled you have discovered your soulmate, my dear. And I know right now it's so irritating that these dreams are teasing you, but soon you'll meet him. And when you do, the love between you two will be _legendary_. Just like your mother's and father's."

Astrid gave her a delighted smile, pure happiness glowing in her eyes. "All I want is to be as loved as my mother was by my father. Well...that and how to amaze those chiefs..so will you two amazing ladies continue?" Both women gave a smile before nodding, lifting Astrid up as they stood. "Now, I have an idea of how your entrance should be.."

* * *

"Hey, um, dad?" Hiccup asked meekly, wandering over to his father, who leaned against the side of the ship. Night had descended upon Midgard, and the island of Steinar was now in view. He needed to get some answers to these questions that tormented him. He needed to go into this meeting with a clear head, and he couldn't if those questions continued to swarm inside his mind.

Stoick turned his head, and his eyes took in his son next to him. His lad had indeed grown up to be a handsome young man. Quite tall, not as tall as him, but he did tower over his friends a bit. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were strong. He definitely had that Haddock blood flowing through his veins. His face contained parts of his long lost Valka, and it made his heart ache. Those eyes were a lively green and ever so curious and kind. He was beginning to have a bit of stubble on his chin, and it made him resemble a man than ever. Stoick's eyes immediately found his small, white scar below and to the right of his lip, given to him the night of his mother's abduction. It served to remind the father of both his loss and his commitment.

"Yes, lad?" he asked fondly, his eyes returning back to the gentle ocean waves around him.

"Before," Hiccup took a deep breath and cleared his throat. He knew this question would be hard on his father, "Before you met mom, did you have any dreams of her?

Stoick stood still and quietly mumbled, "Why?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Oh, you know me? Forever curious! I..I just want to know more about my mother.." That part wasn't a total lie. He did appreciate stories of his late mother. But he wanted to know more about if his father was ever in his current position before he met her.

"I..I didn't, son," Stoick admitted, almost guilty. "I knew your mother ever since she was a lass. She was the most bizarre thing ever, but I loved her. With all my heart. My heart called for her every time I saw her."

Hiccup just nodded. Well, his heart did call out for his girl. But also did his soul. In fact, part of his body did."Did..did your, uh, soul ever do the same? Y'know, the calling out for her?"

Stoick raised a heavy auburn eyebrow at his son's question, "Why all this all o' a sudden? Did ye meet a girl? Is it that Ruffnut girl back home? Because she's a fine lass, a wee bit crazy, but we can make do wit-" "Oh, gods, dad. No. A hundred times, no. Ruffnut is practically my sister. And before you ask, Heather is also a sister to me. No girl at home has caught my eye."

"Oh.."

"Well.."

"Lad, be out with it. Who is it?"

"That's the thing, dad!" Hiccup shouted in exasperation as he threw his hands in the air. "I have literally no idea who she is! She only appears in my dreams-"

"In your dreams?" Stoick interrupted, a familiar feeling building up in the back of his mind. It couldn't be...

"Yes," his son sighed out. "She comes to me in my dreams. Teasing me. Making me want her more and more after every visit. All I can see is her eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes. And I can only touch her hand. It's as smooth as silver, and it looks like it too. Her voice, dad, her voice is making me fall in love with her. Please help me..tell me what to do.."

All Stoick could do was stare as his son went on, talking about some girl he has only seen in his dreams. Begging him to help him with this situation. A memory rushed into his mind, nearly making him topple over at the sudden impact of it..

_"But remember Chief Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk: __you__ can't change fate. He was born to be who'll be. He's one of a kind. Just like her.."_

Odin, it was happening. That witch was right all along. He knew him and Gobber were wrong all this time. His son, his Hiccup, was the key to ending this war. This three hundred year old war. He already met _her_ in his dreams, how long would it be before he meets her in person? Gods, Hiccup would be taken away from him. And he'd fail everything and everyone. He'd fail his Valka. Fail his job as a chief. As a _father_.

"Son," he said, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, causing him to stop talking and look up at him. "It's getting late, and tomorrow will be the beginning o' tha Gathering o' Chiefs. You'll need ye rest. We'll talk more tomorrow. I'm sure it's just ye mind playin' tricks on ye.." His throat felt so dry, and no matter how much he licked his lips, they felt cracked.

Hiccup smiled and squeezed his dad's hand before walking away. He knew she'll come and torture him, and he was looking forward to it. Because he was a boy falling in love. And love makes you do absurd things. Like, for instance, suffering through the pain.

* * *

**A/N:** **Heeelllooooo!** We made some progress with this story, huh. Next chapter shall be _incredibly_ interesting. Gathering of the Chiefs. Who knows what'll go down during it. Also, whenever I imagine Ragnar, I always think about Drogon off of GOT. So basically Ragnar looks like Drogon. And Sighadd will either be Viserion or Rhaegal. It's up to y'all really. Stormfly will be the same, but maybe a tad bit different? Trying to imagine her looking like a GOT dragon. We'll come up with something. Anyways, to whoever is reading this, I hoped you like this story so far! Stay tune for the next chapter! **And, goodbye :)**

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim HTTYD or GOT or anything related to those series. I am no where near that level of creativity._

* * *

_"Are you a sheep?"_

_"No. You're a dragon."_

_"Be a dragon."_

_\- Lady Olenna Tyrell to Daenerys Targaryen._

* * *

The echoes of male voices ricocheted off the walls of Steinar's council room as the six chieftains, their second-in-commands, and their heirs sat around a massive wooden table. A map of the vast Archipelago laid out before them, depicting different sections found within. _Sections all affected by the dragons. _

The tension was thick in the air as rivals glared in each other's way, but not attempting to start a quarrel. Not when the _draining of the blood_ was minutes away from starting.

At last, a warm gust of wind swept into the room as the heavy doors flung open, and a hooded figure strolled in. The moment they all had been anticipating for hours has arrived.

_Earlier..._

"BROTHER!" a boyish voice roared above all the commotion in the room as Hiccup and Snotlout strolled in behind their fathers. Hiccup's smile grew as recognizable arms wrapped around his body, tugging him into a death-gripping hug, which he happily returned. "Hey, brother! I can see your hugs never cease to suck the air out of me, " Hiccup chuckled before Dagur finally released him. "Oh, sorry! I really need to work on that. But you can't blame me for being excited to see my little brother! Who, I might add, is all grown up. And quite the ladies man, I wager?" he lightheartedly remarked as he wiggled an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup felt a slight blush stain his cheeks at the mention of his looks. It has been years since he'd last seen Dagur, and he surely missed his bantering. "Hey now, what about me? No warm welcoming for Snotlout?" Snotlout questioned in mock anger, a smile teasing his lips. But Dagur's feelings towards him never diminished, like he hoped they had during said years. "Shut it, Snotface, before-" he sneered before halting. "_Think happy thoughts, Ol' Dagur boy,_ " he told himself as he tried to soothe his anger and berskerness. "_I am the sea, calm and wide. My sense of peace comes from the inside."_

Snotlout grumbled something vulgar under his breath and shot Hiccup a glower as he noticed him snickering beside him. "Oh, shut up, Hiccup."

"Anyways, " Dagur continued, more calmly this time, "-come on, brother! The Gathering of Chiefs is about to begin! I'm eager to see what'll happen this year!" All three boys began walking towards the table, catching up after all the years they hadn't seen each other. Snotlout tried every few minutes to add something in but quieted with every glare Dagur shot at him.

"So what type of dragon blood did your father bring this time?" Dagur inquired as they stopped a few feet from the table, where their fathers were locating their seats and conversing with the men around them.

You see, every chieftain meeting was invariably different in many ways, but it always began the same way: with the _draining of the blood_. Every chief attending was expected to bring a bottle of blood drawn from a dragon they had killed. It served to remind the men that even though some may be adversaries, they'll always unite to fight the beast they all equally despised:

The dragon.

The chief who called the meeting together would be the first to drain his blood in a bowl, before passing it to his right. The action would be repeated until the last chief seated would empty his dragon's blood in the bowl. Afterward, the meeting would begin. Any disputes between any unspecified chiefs would be forgotten during that period; no enemies present unless a dragon found its way into the room.

Hiccup exhaled, "A Monstrous Nightmare. Nothing impressive. Quite the bummer. We haven't gotten anything cool over on Berk. Yours?" Dagur grinned proudly, and Hiccup already knew what he was going to say. "A skrill. Family's notorious for killing those pesky beasts. Dad brought one down on our way here. Sliced his head clean off with his axe. Pretty neat, huh?" Before Hiccup could reply, a voice behind him interjected.

"Yeah, but what's genuinely cool is the Changewing's blood dad has with him. The fucking thing tried to destroy our house during a raid a few days ago. Keyword: tried, " Thuggory, son of Chief Mogadon, boasted as he made his way towards the boys, striking all three of their backs fondly. "Well, Thor almighty. That's awesome, Thuggory. You must be real proud of your old man," Hiccup said as he smiled at his friend.

If only Hiccup could've brought down that damn Night Fury. Make his father the talk of the meeting for bringing in the blood of that elusive dragon. Not to mention, the respect others would hold for him for being the one to shoot it down. It was then a particular question was asked by Thuggory, snapping Hiccup out of his little fantasy.

"So...you all heard about that interesting guest we'll be receiving soon, right?"

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, but come on. That shit's obviously made up. Probably by damn dragon lovers. To scare all of us. But c' mon, we're Vikings, nothing scares us." And to back his point up, he puffed up his chest. Hiccup, Dagur, and Thuggory all chuckled in agreement. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. Who truly knows until later? But do you all actually think she's some monstrosity?"

"It's possible. Dad doesn't know anything about her. No one does. But he did say she's appalling to look at it. Much like all dragons," chided in Dagur. Thuggory nodded with agreement at what the Berserker said.

"Yeah. My father said she has the face of a Whispering Death and the body of an old hag." Thuggory's remark sent shivers down Hiccup's back. His hand involuntarily wandered to his knife, hidden in his armor, before returning to his side.

Before any other commentary could be added, a horn sounded from the outside. All four of the boys gave each other smirks before leaving to find their seats beside their fathers.

"Thank you all for coming today, " Chief Oswald the Agreeable announced as he stood up in front of the men, "allow the draining o' ta blood to mark the beginnin o' the gatherin'."

But before anything could happen, Chief Alvin's voice chimed in question, " Excuse me, Oswald, but we are missin' the lass. We can't start if she's not present. It's disrespectful."

Oswald lingered silently for a moment before agreeing with him. "You are right, Alvin. I forgot 'bout her, poor lass. We'll give a few minutes."

Everyone at the table nodded as silence carried over. Hiccup used this time to think. Think about nothing in particular. Oh, who was Hiccup kidding? He was thinking about her. She had been on his mind all day every day, never leaving and never giving him any sweet relief. Hiccup wanted her. Wanted to find her. Hold her in his arms. He felt so weak. So helpless. So love-crazed. So unlike him.

Why was he feeling this way? Towards a girl he doesn't even know exists.

Hiccup had just begun to reminiscence the color of her eyes when a massive heated breeze poured into the room. A hooded figured stepped in, her cloak brushing against the floor as it made its way to the table.

Gods help us. _She's_ here.

* * *

Astrid took a deep breath in and mentally prepared herself for whatever was going to meet her in the council room. Those Viking men won't frighten her. She's the daughter of Asny Hofferson. The Mother of all Dragons. A powerful warrior. The woman who confronted her enemies with a head held high, and a battle axe held tightly. Never once exhibiting fear. Not even at the time of her death. Astrid would reflect her during this meeting.

Svala stood in front of her, fiddling with the black cloak Astrid was wearing. Her and Gudny were prepared for their appearance in the council room. The two women came up with a way to display that they and Astrid were not the type of women to take any disrespect from men. And if any of the men dared to try anything, well, Ragnar was waiting outside.

Ah, the perks of having witches as godmothers and a dragon as a father.

She must've felt Astrid's unsteady breath because she laid a motherly hand on her shoulder and asked, "My dear, are you ok?" Astrid nodded weakly. She really wasn't ok, but she was too stubborn to admit anything.

Svala sighed and brought her hand up to gently rub one of Astrid's pale cheeks. "Don't worry. You'll be astounding. Besides, your father will be right outside, and Gudny and I will be next to you when you're ready for us. You may have to make this little entrance by yourself, but you'll do fine."

Another weak nod. Well that didn't work. Svala tried a different approach.

"Astrid, these chiefs of this barbaric archipelago are sheep. Are you a sheep?" she asked, her eyes searching for a specific emotion in Astrid's eyes. One she regularly saw in Asny. Astrid didn't answer, but the look she gave Svala did.

"No. You're not a sheep. You're a dragon. Be a dragon."

Astrid grinned and pressed her lips against Svala's cheek before bringing her hood up. With newfound confidence, she found herself bringing in a gust of wind with invisible wings, causing the doors to the council room to slam open.

All eyes immediately turned to her.

She grinned behind her hood. "_Be a dragon_, " Svala's words echoed in her mind as she stepped in.

And in the back of her mind whispered the voice of her mother, "_I'm forever proud of you, my little Ast.._"

* * *

The men did all but stared as the figure walked towards them. It was rather short compared to their statures but moved with such elegance and power — two traits not generally found in _beasts _like her. Her face was hidden, so they couldn't tell if they were right about her being hideous, but many stuck to their words. As she made her way to the table and her seat, Hiccup felt something nudge his shoulder.

Not _something. __Someone_. More like Snotlout, who desperately tried to get his attention without drawing any eyes. Hiccup looked over to his cousin and saw him pointing down in his lap, where he laid a blue flower. A _blue orleander_ to be exact. Deadly poisonous to dragons. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Snotlout and turned back to stare at the figure.

It had made its way to its designated seat but rather than sit down, it stood. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and was momentarily impressed with this thing's bravery. He would never have the courage to do something like that. Only with permission from a chief was someone allowed to stand. While he and the rest of the adolescents thought it humorous, their fathers felt different.

Stoick, next to Hiccup, eyed the person, a suspicious feeling climbing his spine.

Oswald, taken back by this creature's blunt defiance, cleared his throat and repeated his speech. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting. Allow us to begin with the draining of the dragon's blood!" He then motioned to Dagur, who handed him a bottle of thick, red blood. The blood of a Skrill. Oswald swiftly opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the bowl before passing it to Stoick, who sat to the right of him.

Stoick turned to Hiccup, who handed him their bottle of blood. While his father repeated the action, Hiccup's eyes wandered back to the mysterious person, who never said anything and never did anything. It just stood there, most likely watching from the protection of the cloak. He could imagine her face during this tradition of a Viking chieftain meeting. Disgusted. Appalled.

"_Probably how we'll feel when we see her face_," he chuckled to himself as each chief repeated the action until they got to the last one — the hooded figure. The bowl was passed to her, and everyone watched to see what she'll do. But she didn't do anything. She didn't pull out a bottle of blood. She didn't ask for any extra anyone might have.

Hiccup mentally snorted. "_I don't blame her. It's her kinds' blood we pouring in, after all. She must think we're animals. Incapable of feelings_," he thought as the figure continued to stand there.

Suddenly, a pale, slender arm reached out from inside the cloak. And in its hold was a silver dagger. Hiccup felt his father tense beside him at the sight of the weapon. Then another arm reached out and held out a palm in front of her. Everyone in the room watched with great interest and confusion.

She then moved the dagger over her palm and sliced it opened, drawing blood. She held the bloody hand over the bowl, and everyone gawked as droplets of crimson blood dripped down. Once she deemed there was enough blood from her, she pulled back her hand and mumbled something. The dagger disappeared and so did the bloody cut.

Stoick's eyes narrowed. _"Great, another witch to deal with,"_ he thought as his glare never faltered. Hiccup's eyes met Dagur's as they stared in amusement at their fathers' reactions. In all, this was pretty damn impressive. She was powerful, and it showed. Then, unexpectedly, a hand reached up and pulled down the hood, exposing the person behind all this.

And Hiccup lost his breath at who stood there.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. A young thing, perhaps his age, maybe younger. Not the old hag she supposedly was. _Definitely not a monster._ She got rid of her cloak and he truly got a good look at her. She had flaxen-blonde locks that fell to her waist, and when she swayed a little, he caught site of a long braid resting on the rest of her hair. It looked so soft. So perfect for stroking while his lips found hers in a kiss. Her lips. Dear gods, did they beg the attention of others. Plump and pink. So kissable. Hiccup shifted a little in his seat, the room suddenly becoming hotter than Helheim.

Her skin was creamy, and he had a desperate urge to run a hand over it. To cup a cheek and force her to look up at him. But when he got to her eyes, he stopped. Sapphire eyes. Beautiful eyes framed with dark eyelashes. Those eyes looked so familiar. And then it hit him. Those were the eyes of the mystery girl who had been plaguing his every single moment in the last few days. He remembered their beauty. The teasingly gleam that sparkled in them.

_"Come find me. And once you do, I'll be yours...forever."_

She was heavenly. There was no way someone as beautiful as her was real. She had to be a goddess, sent by Freyja herself. One of his hands moved to his thigh, where he pinched himself. No, this was real. _She was real_. He couldn't break his lovesick gaze from her. Not even when Dagur sent him an amused grin. Oh, he knew he was going to get teased later on. But he honest to Odin didn't give a shit.

_He found his girl. Or better yet, she found him._

* * *

Astrid gave a small smirk as she took in the reactions of everyone around her. "_I guess Gudny was correct. They were seriously expecting an old hag. Did they also think I was a monster? C'mon now, that's just plain rude. I am but a young girl," _she thought in amusement.

"Good morning, chiefs. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Astrid Hofferson. Daughter of Ragnar and the late Asny Hofferson. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting." Astrid felt a gust of smoke appear on both sides of her, and her smile grew a little more, "-please allow me to introduce my two second-in-commands: Svala Tolässon and Gudny Tyrkirdottir. They'll be here to add anything they deem helpful towards your problems. I advise you listen to them."

Svala gave a kind smile towards the men. She was a witch, not a bitch. Gudny, on the other hand, sent a smirk and snapped her fingers, making three chairs abruptly appear behind the ladies. Astrid was the last to sit down, making sure that the men grasped every last bit of her words. She wasn't here to play around.

And when she did sit down, she motioned to Oswald to continue with the rest of his speech. And while he was speaking, her eyes drifted to someone who was staring intently at her. Astrid's blue eyes met forest-green ones, and she stiffed a gasp. A warm sensation began to rise in her stomach.

The eyes from her dreams. It was _him_ — _her soulmate._

He was sitting across from her, next to a burly auburn man who glared down at her. _His father, _she presumed_. _He was utterly gorgeous. Thick, rusty hair framed his handsome face, and it swayed every time he moved his head to look back at Oswald. Her hands were itching to grab a lock of his hair and braid it. It would look cute on him. Her eyes moved to his lips, and she wondered how they'd feel against hers. They looked perfect for kissing. He was perfect.

Hell, he must be a fucking Norse god.

Astrid suddenly felt a bit guilty and a little shy. Here she was, eyeing him like he was a piece of delicious meat and she didn't even know his name. But that guilt instantly vanished when she remembered that he was _hers_.

She was allowed to admire her soulmate. Especially when he was as beautiful as he looked right now. She wondered what else he had to offer once she genuinely met him.

Astrid wouldn't be surprised one bit if she looked like a puddle that very moment. Oh Thor, this room just got so much hotter. And the passionate, hungry looks he was secretly giving her didn't help one bit.

_"Frejya, you are so cruel."_

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! **

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you really enjoyed reading it. If you have any suggestions or any ideas for this story, feel free to leave it in the reviews! Next chapter will go deeper into the meeting, and we might see some interactions between our two soulmates. And yes, I did add that little bit of dialogue from the _Games of Thrones. _I just love that scene.

**Like it? Dislike it? Write a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim HTTYD, GoT, or anything related to those two series. I am nowhere near that level of creativity._

* * *

It has been roughly thirty minutes since the gathering had begun, and tension was still high in the air. Stoick the Vast of Berk knew how important this meeting was to his village, and that he of all people should most undoubtedly be paying attention to what was being discussed. But shamefully, that was not the case. Because Stoick's attention was directed on the young lass who sat parallel to him and his party:

_Astrid Hofferson._

She was a mystery clothed in a cloak of black and a spirited personality. Someone who had been swept into the room and automatically demanded respect of the inhabitants; mainly the chiefs. Stoick scoffed, he was a leader and a highly respected one at that. He wouldn't bow down to some..lass? Dragon? Well, whatever she is, he wouldn't give an ounce of respect to her.

She is of the enemy. A threat to him and his people. And his son; the very son who she was giving heated glances too. Stoick's eyes narrowed as he observed the scene in front of him unfold. She presumably thought no one was noticing her leering at Hiccup like a piece of Yak meat, but Stoick noticed anything and everything when it dealt with his son.

It was the overprotective father in him. The one who swore on his life that he'd forever protect his son, the only last bit of cherished memory of his Valka.

Stoick's heart started to thump quicker as the thought of his Hiccup and this Astrid lass together forced its way into his mind. A part of him felt so helpless in this predicament; knowing that if this was fate, then it couldn't be stopped. Once again, the voice of the witch sauntered back into his head, reminding him of the _prophecy._

_"But remember Chief Stoick the Vast of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk: you can't change fate. He was born to be who'll be. He's one of a kind. Just like her.."_

This couldn't be her, right? No, there is no way that the girl who had been pestering him for more than a decade was the dragon's daughter. Stoick mentally slapped himself for even considering such a thing. He and Gobber decided that the prophecy was just a ridiculous thing told by the hideous crone.

The same hideous crone who sat next to Astrid as her second-in-command. Odin, Stoick felt a headache begin to develop.

He then noticed that Astrid's attention had left his son and focused now on Chief Torgny, who was currently, and rather harshly, voicing the complaints of every Viking in the room. With her being occupied, Stoick used that opportunity to examine the lass.

Blonde hair and blue eyes were typically a common trait found among Vikings, for they were valued more than brunette hair or brown eyes. But her blondness and blue eyes were strangely and inhumanly beautiful. She's a beauty, he sulkily admitted. His curiosity got the best of him, and he began to wonder if all her people resembled her. Or if being of dragon blood added to her attractiveness. Where wondered where she came from. Where she gave her loyalty to.

He didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. All Stoick knew was that Astrid was playing a deadly game. _The Game of Power_. See, when you play the _Game of Power_, you either win or die.

There is no middle ground.

* * *

On the outside, Astrid was calm and collective. She was doing a fantastic job of disregarding the smoldering looks her soulmate was sending her way; instead focusing on the grievances of the chiefs. But on the inside, she was a trembling mess.

For Freyja's sake, she was a sixteen-year-old. She should be doing normal sixteen-year-old things, not here having to remain still and listen to a giant of a man complaining about dragons stealing his livestock.

_Yeah, Astrid,_ she told herself sarcastically, _you're unquestionably an ordinary teenager. Because ordinary teenagers have a dragon for a father and witches for aunts. And an essential mission in life. And a Norse god for a soulmate._

Ok, she had a point there. Not the Norse god part, but the essential mission. Her mother's sacrifice had always been enough fuel for Astrid to want to settle this war. She aspired to uphold the legacy and honor of Asny, to complete her mission, to make her proud. And the way to do all that was to bring unity between two historical foes.

So here she was now, in an assembly with her two most esteemed comrades and full of men. Men of a barbaric culture. Not that her culture was all peace and flower braiding, but that was beside the point. Astrid knew these people didn't trust her, and she didn't trust them. Maybe someday in the future, but not right now.

Astrid sighed and returned back to the current conversation that was happening. A chief by the name of Mogadon the Meathead was quite wildly detailing the attacks that occurred on his island, and the way his eyes glared at her with resentment, she knew he'd be a hard one to help. It was nothing new to her. While she had allies, she also had enemies. Enemies of her parents, who seemingly began to hate her as soon as she was born.

But the hatred from others made her more powerful.

"-and all o' a sudden, a dragon flew down an' plucked one o' me prized yaks. Me prized yaks, ye heard! Im sick an' tired o' all dis shit!" he bellowed out. In the corner of her eye, Astrid noticed Gudny roll her eyes and rub her forehead, a sure headache forming.

She could hear Gudny voice, mocking these men in her usual manner. It brought a little bit of comfort to her troubled mind.

"I do realize you are all exhausted of all the dragons attacking your villages, " Astrid began, "-and I'm exhausted of losses on both sides. This conflict has gone on long enough, and if you want to end it, we must all work together."

Another loud roar came from Mogadon, who'd rather chop off both arms with a hatchet than work with her. "YE EXPECT US TO WORK WITH YE? YE ARE DA DAUGHTER O' OUR ENEMY! WHO KNOWS IF YE WILL BE LYIN' TAE US, WAITIN' TO DRIVE A DAGGER THROUGH US!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed at him, annoyance rising in her. No shock why Gudny disliked these men so much. They resolved conflicts with violence rather than knowledge.

When Mogadon was red in the face but quiet in the mouth, she countered back at him with equal amounts of anger, "If you men will act foolish and reject my help, then do so. Go home and watch your villages burn to the ground. Watch as all your rations for winter be taken away, and your women and children cry out for food. Tell them that it was your doing. That you had decided to act unwisely in a time of crisis. Tell them that their chiefs are a bunch of sheep. And a dragon always devours the sheep."

All eyes in the room either gawked at her with shock, awe, or respect. All except for two. Mogadon was still seething from where he sat, and the lass's speech only added to his rage. "How dare ye, ye veslingr! I should take me sword an' cut off ye head an' bath in ye blood-"

Before the furious Meathead chief could proceed with his murderous rant, a loud shriek was heard from outside the room. Suddenly, a dragon the size of a small dog found its way to the table, where it landed and let out another piercing scream. Astrid caught sight of her soulmate's widen eyes and lovestruck expression plastered on his face and smirked.

"You promised us safe keeping, " Oswald breathlessly remarked, his eyes never leaving the white-scaled dragon who stared back at him with black eyes. "I did, " Astrid replied, a smile tugging at her lips, "but my dragon made no such promise. And you did just threatened his mother."

Her eyes strayed back to Mogadon, daring him to make any type of move. Alvin glanced over at Mogadon and rolled his eyes at the man. "Sit down, ye simpleton. Before ye get all o' us killed. Let tae lass speak, we did ask her to come 'ere." Mogadon gritted his teeth before nodding, settling back down next to his son, who chuckled lowly. Astrid sent Alvin a thankful look before calling out softly, "Sighadd."

The men watched as the dragon-Sighadd- turned around and cocked his head towards Astrid. _Works every time_, Astrid amused while stroking Sighadd's head lovingly. He let out a faint purr as his mother bestowed affection upon him. Understanding that he would need to defend his mother, he kept one eye glaring at the men.

"The enemy isn't the dragons that invade your villages, my chiefs, but the one who controls them."

"The one who controls them?" Stoick chimed in for the first time, one large auburn eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes, my people call her the_ Red Death._ While my father is the king, she is the queen. She makes them do her every bidding, every minute of the day. And the dragons do not have a vote in this, for if they refuse, she'll kill them. And if they do comply, she'll kill them too."

It was Svala who this time joined the conversation, "My sisters and I have battled her ever since she came to power. She is a highly dangerous enemy, and every time we attack her, we fail. So.."

"So..?" Norbet repeated, eyes full of undeniable interest.

"So we ask you to join us in this battle, " Astrid responded, intensity rising in her voice, "I see the faces of men, of husbands, of fathers, of sons. I ask for you to do this for your people, for your family, for the future of your tribes. If you join me, it would be as allies, never enemies."

The room stayed silent as her speech filled the empty air with unmistakable tremors. "I am Astrid Fireborn, of House Hofferson. Of the blood of Old Villieldrfold. And I swear to you that if you fight beside me and not against me, I will protect you and your people with everything I have. Those who harm you will die screaming. The Red Death's reign has gone on for far too long, and it's time to put a finish to it."

She ended her words and stared at the Vikings. She did all she could for right now; it's now up to the chiefs to determine their fates. If they want to fight alongside her and not against her. A breath was trapped in her throat as no answered was delivered.

Astrid then watched as Alvin and Oswald stood up, a beaming smile plastered on their faces. One by one, the members of the gathering stood up, declaring their alliance with her. Even Mogadon had a respectful scowl on his lips as he stood with Thuggory. Astrid let her gaze shift to her soulmate, and she saw the smile on his face. The breath caught in her throat cleared as she turned her eyes back on Oswald.

"So lass, what's tae plan?"

Astrid grinned, and from above her rang the shrieks of Sighadd, filling the room with the song of the dragons.

* * *

Hiccup watched as his girl, his Astrid, stood with her head held high. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a warrior, and that made him so proud. She stood in front of some of the most feared men in the Archipelago, yet commanded them to see her as an equal.

Gods, was he the luckiest man ever.

His eyes followed a hand that tenderly caressed the small dragon's head, evoking another purr from the beast. Abruptly, a heavy hand slapped his back, causing him to jump away and wince. "C' mon lad, we're all headin' to go dine on some mutton and mead, " his father's voice broke through his thoughts.

Hiccup nodded before he looked back at Astrid, who was chatting with her two companions in a language he didn't recognize. His eyes met hers as she glanced at him. He needed to talk to her. He wanted to hold her like the lovesick fool he was. It must be pathetic to those who noticed.

But Thor, was she utterly gorgeous. And the passionate look on her face told him that she wanted him too._ I must turn away; before someone notices the tension between the two of us._

The woman, Gudny he recalled, elbowed his girl in the stomach, making her look away. She whispered something to Astrid, and she nodded before looking down at the dragon. "Issi ao merbugon, Sighadd?" Sighadd let out a screech, possibly agreeing with whatever she told him.

And with one last yearning look towards him, Astrid turned and exited the room with Sighadd, the two women following short.

Hiccup sighed as he found himself accompanying Snotlout, Dagur, and Thuggory, the four boys making their way to an unoccupied table. He was definitely hungry, but mutton and mead wouldn't cure his hunger. However, what could he do now? He was surrounded by friends, and she had that dragon with her. Maybe he could sneak away? Go find and talk to her? He felt both of them would like that very much. No, he couldn't do that. His father would notice and either follow him himself or send Snotlout or Dagur after him. And if the boys were to find out what was causing him to not think properly? He would never hear the end of it.

_Odin, why must love be so complicated?_

* * *

** A/N: Hellooo! **Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, but I could not just get it right. Writer's block, it sucks so much. I had to rewatch a couple of episodes of GoT to finally get a good idea of how I wanted it to go down. Still pissed about season eight. Anyways, the next chapter hopefully won't take as long to write. Fingers crossed. Who's truly ready for some hiccstrid? Until next time!

**Veslingr = **Puny Wretch

**"Issi ao merbugon, Sighadd?" = **"Are you hungry, Sighadd?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not claim HTTYD or GoT or anything related to those series. I am nowhere near that level of creativity. **_

* * *

_A stunning young woman stood outside on a stone balcony, gazing out towards the untamed ocean. Some days she would almost see her home, but now that was a distant memory. She was the daughter of an unknown king, made the victim to a tragic life with no guidance and no love. Many told her it would be no shock if she had given up, and many men said to her that they'd be happy to make her a wife; have her sta__y at home with a babe in her arms. But while these people did not know who she was, she knew. _

_ She always knew. And that only helped to claim what she deserved. _

_ Asny was always told that she would bear no child. Would never feel the swell of life growing inside her or feel the pressure of a smaller hand grasping hers. But yet, she was still called a mother, for she gave life to the creatures that make man quail in fear. Yes, to her people, she was known as the mother of dragons. Her words were the law._

_ In her eyes, the dragons were no beasts, but her children. Her beautiful and faithful children that brought the world to heel. So, when she observed the blood of her children being shed by men, she did everything in her power to cease the brutality. Many times she had tried to negotiate with these people, come to be known as Vikings, but all those times ended in violence. They would not listen to any woman, particularly the one who they saw as the whore of the dragon- Asny Hofferson._

_ The endless bloodshed gradually drained the life of Asny, and her people fell in fear that they would lose their devoted queen. But when Asny felt the stir of life resting inside of her, and Gudny discovered the soft heartbeat echoing from within, everything began to change. The life developing inside her gave Asny a reason to keep fighting, and so she did._

_ Now, as silvery blonde hair stirred around her, she spoke softly to the newborn babe nestled in her arms. She spoke of a life of unity among the dragons and the Vikings, one that would someday be achieved. "Now, it is your turn. I pass my gift on to you, my sweet babe. Like I had once, you too have a claim to follow, "she said lovingly, hands smoothing the small hairs atop of her daughter's head. A rather loud cry sounded from above, and Asny watched as a massive dragon flew overhead, wings pounding against the breeze, creating a series of waves. _

_ "A dragon is something of a curiosity, my little Astrid, "Asny said. "For dragons are fire made flesh. People either love or despise these fascinations. But soon they shall come day and night to see the wonder that was born into the world. The wonder that is you. The dragons will forever know who you are, Astrid. Will you remember?."_

* * *

Astrid found herself stretched out on the delicate grass of a nearby cliff, watching in apparent amusement as her two dragons danced above her. She had declined the offer of a hearty lunch, suggested by a slightly concerned Svala, and instead sought out Stormfly and Sighadd, who were more than happy to entertain their distressed mother. And while they usually did a fantastic job of distracting Astrid from whatever was bothering her, today was not the case, for no amounts of dragon banter could distract the blonde from what was troubling her.

_It should be impossible to be in love with someone don't know _she complained in her mind as she seized a few strands of her locks and started to braid them. She was a warrior; made clear in the tiny braids she wove into her hair daily. Raised to protect her homeland, her people, and when she became a mother, her children. Her strength was something she counted on, and something she was praised for.

_But even the strongest of warriors fall victim to love, and there is nothing to do when that happens_. Those were her father's words, said to her when she was a child who would shake her head when asked if she would ever take a husband. "Why would I need a man to help me rule when I can do it by myself?" she would question, and her father would just chuckle and dishevel her hair and reply, "Just wait."

She groaned and closed her eyes. Falling in love with the son of a Viking chief wouldn't sound so bad to others, maybe even a dream come true, but to her, it was her worst fear come true. A Viking? Gods no. Astrid felt so pathetic. She didn't even know who this boy was, yet here he was, wreaking havoc in her mind. Her heart began to thump faster with every passing second, and Astrid struggled to control her breathing as emotions of the romantic type began to fill her.

Suddenly, something heavy dropped on her lap, causing her to spring up in complete surprise. She glanced down worriedly but laughed as the black eyes of Sighadd examined her with a sense of concern. His head was laid across her upper thighs while his tail protectively rested around her legs, and Astrid began to calm down. _Are you ok, mom? _He crooned, and she nodded in answer.

Sighadd knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. He knew something was much bothering his mother; perhaps it was the men from earlier, who was no longer a threat as of right now, but possibly in the future. With that in mind, Sighadd was content in just being with her. He felt his mom's hand begin to rub the top of his head, and a purr left him.

The two rested there for a good while in comfortable silence before Stormfly joined them after finishing her lunch. Giving out a small shriek, she nuzzled her head into Astrid's unoccupied side and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

"Beautiful beasts they are."

Overhearing the newcomer's voice from behind, Sighadd and Stormfly raised their heads and screeched out a warning not to get too close. Astrid offered a small smile and proceeded to calm the two, murmuring that it was alright and not to worry. Sighadd gave one last sneer towards the stranger before moving a few feet away with his sister. The carcass of a goat remained untouched nearby, and he decided to might as well dine while his mother was occupied.

Astrid didn't necessarily invite the stranger to join her but was nonetheless pleased when he sat next to her on the ground. Without glancing at him, she retorted, "They're not beasts to me. No matter how big they'll get or how terrifying they are to others. They're my children." The boy sucked in a breath and stayed quiet before asking, "How?"

"I'm sorry?"

"They're dragons. How are they your children?"

Astrid felt a sudden bliss in her chest as she watched Stormfly tease Sighadd by stealing bits and pieces of goat meat away from him. "It was said that when I was born, my mother gifted me two dragon eggs. These eggs had survived the assault on my mother's homeland that killed her people and their dragons. Next to my father, they are the last two of their species. Different from the dragons that you Vikings are at war with. So different yet so much the same." She stopped to take a breath, studying his face before continuing. "When I was thirteen, I felt an unbearable pull to these eggs. I asked Gudny on how to hatch them, but she just told me my mother was the only one able to give life to dragons. I couldn't accept that as an answer. No way those eggs would just stay as decorations. I dreamt that if I carried those eggs into a great fire, they would hatch. When I stepped into the fire-"

"Wait, you walked into the fire?" He asked in bewilderment. "How are you still alive then?"

"I was born in fire, "Astrid responded in a matter of fact tone, bestowing him a small smile. "Anyways. When I stepped into the fire, my own people thought I was mad, but when the fire burned out, I was unhurt. And I had two baby dragons nursing from my breasts as if they were human babies. So small, so helpless, but together, so powerful." She paused and waited for him to add in something. But he didn't. All he could do was stare with a wonderstruck expression on his face. "Wow."

Astrid watched as he then directed his attention to Sighadd and Stormfly. "I named Sighadd after my grandfather, Sighaer Hofferson, who was slaughtered without reason. Stormfly was named in honor of my late mother Asny, who always favored a flight in a storm. She knew the lighting would do nothing but make her stronger, and she loved it." She reached out and tenderly touched the shoulder of the boy, making him jump in surprise. "Tell me about you. I don't even know your name."

He laughed. "My name is nowhere near as impressive as your dragons or as pretty as yours, divine beauty. Viking parents believe a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls, so I was named Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to be exact. Believe it or not, it's not the worst." Astrid raised an eyebrow, "That's not a bad name. Strange? Yes, but hideous? Nah."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and playfully elbowed her, "Don't be so kind. I know it's ugly. Anyways, I'm the son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. We come from Berk, twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Located solidly on the meridian of Misery, my village has been there for seven generations, yet the buildings are as new as the babies born every year. You can guess why."

"Dragons."

"Yup. They attack nearly every night. Steal our food and sometimes our lives."

Astrid sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold and very guilty. "I'm sorry." Hiccup watched as she shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, "I'm sorry for everything. But that's why I'm here. To stop all this-"she suddenly stopped. Her breath came out choppy. "But y' know, I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone. You have your advisors, your father, and your dragons."

The ground trembled slightly as Ragnar flew overhead, his wings beating against the sky. Yes, Astrid did have her father. And spiritually, she had her mother. But that's not what she lacked

"Maybe. But I'm missing someone else."

"Who?"

She stood and dusted herself off before stretching a hand towards him. He willingly took it as she pulled him up alongside her and saw Sighadd raise his head towards them. The dragon gave a questioning trill at what his mother was doing. "When I was born, I wasn't just gifted those eggs. I was also given a gift by not my parents but instead the gods. They gave me a soulmate. Someone who would help me end this war."

Hiccup watched as her hand lightly traced his scar near his mouth. "You are older than me by two years, yes?" He nodded. He was eighteen while she was sixteen, already a man while she was still a girl. "Eighteen years ago, my mother watched as all dragons cried in the night. They sang of a baby boy being born, who was destined to be known as the dragon master. The one who would make all dragons bow before him. How did you get that scar, may I ask?"

"I don't know, "he replied earnestly. "I received this scar the night my mom was taken by the dragons. Some say a dragon gave it to me." Astrid glanced down and gave a shadow of a smile before looking back up at him, "Do you ever wonder why the dragons spared you? I mean, they could've eaten you right then and there." He nodded again. That question ran through his mind a lot, but he never dared to ask his father. The topic of his mother's abduction was a somewhat fragile one.

Astrid moved her hands down to his chest, one covering the area where his heart was. "Well, I can answer that question for you. It's because, while I am the blood of the dragon, you have the soul of one. And the dragons knew."

He stared at her before a chortle of laughter broke out of him. He honest to gods didn't mean for that to happen, but for him, a dragon killer, to have the soul of a dragon? It was purely comical. Astrid's smile fell and was instantly replaced with a look of annoyance. She quickly tugged on a lock of his hair and yanked his face down to where his lips were barely a few centimeters away from hers.

Hiccup's breath hitched as he felt her warm breath on his lips. He was so close to pressing his mouth against hers. Her lips seemed so perfect for kissing. But before he could kiss her, she spoke up again, in a slightly sultry voice. "Don't believe me? Why don't I show you instead?" And before he could give off a response, she hauled him towards the forest that was to the right of them. Both made their way deep in the woods before Hiccup could finally muster out some words, "H-hey, where are we..we g-going?" She turned and shushed him before pulling him into a clearing.

The trees were tall and imposing, and sunlight shone through small patches of leaves. The sounds of a far-off cascade vibrated through the grove and only added to the beauty around them. It was peaceful. Too peaceful that it seemed almost dangerous.

"What are we doing here again? And shouldn't we start to head back? Our fathers would start to wonder where we are at-Ow why would you do that?" he shouted the last part as he massaged the side where she elbowed him. Astrid rolled her eyes before leaning and muttering, "He's here. Listening to you. Deciding whether or not to make the kill. Shut up before he thinks of you as lunch." Hiccup eyes expanded at her words.

"Who?" he asked shakily.

"Him, "she replied almost breathlessly, motioning towards the trees. He then noticed a black shape slowly making his way out of the shade that the trees produced, acidic-green slits giving off a hostile glare. Black scales glistened in the sunlight, and the huffing of deep breathing filled the air. Hiccup sensed everything leave him as he stared at the dragon that nobody has ever set their eyes upon without losing their life. The dragon he had pledged to kill. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

The Night Fury.

"Astrid…" Hiccup mumbled inaudibly to the girl next to him, who returned his worried gaze with a slightly amused look. "Go ahead," she told him, moving her head towards the beast. But Hiccup lingered in his spot and shook his head. He wasn't stupid, and he wasn't about to endanger his life, attempting to train this creature. However, Astrid obviously had other ideas for she shoved him ahead, towards the dragon.

The dragon that stood hardly a few feet away with intense eyes aimed at Hiccup.

Close enough to make the kill. No one would ever hear his screams, nor would they discover his body. He closed his eyes, feeling his heart hammer furiously in his chest. This was it. He was going to die. Yet, something within told him to disregard all fear. That all would be ok. Letting out a deep breath, he rolled his head to the side and stretched out his hand, a palm reaching towards the beast.

And what felt like hours later, Hiccup felt something warm and a bit moist pressing against his palm and immediately opened his eyes.

The dragon was pushing his snout against his palm.

Hiccup gawked in amazement, not being able to actually comprehend what was happening. He then noticed Astrid standing to the side with Sighadd and Stormfly, a smug look on her face. _Told you so_ it read. All od a sudden, two eyes blinked open, but instead of hostile slits, there were two large pupils. The dragon then sat quite jovially on the back on his feet and cocked his head to the side, studying Hiccup.

Hiccup gave him a toothy smile, and almost laughed as the dragon returned it with a wide and toothless grin. "Huh, Toothless. I could've sworn you had teeth." Astrid snickered in back of him. "Hey, offer him this fish Stormfly brought, "she exclaimed as she flung it at him. "Haha. Good one. A Haddock. How amusing, "he chuckled sarcastically as he caught the fish- a haddock- and turned back to the night fury.

The dragon sniffed the fish quite calmly before a row of razor-sharp teeth protruded from his gums, making Hiccup recoil in astonishment. He seized the fish away from the Viking's hands and swallowed it whole, not bothering to even chew.

"Huh. Retractable teeth. Fascinating."

The dragon cocked his head once again and stared muzzily before bobbing his head back and forth as he regurgitated the fish. Hiccup glared in repugnance at the half-eaten fish that had found its way back in his hands and glanced at Astrid. She gave him a nod of encouragement. Groaning, he brought the fish to his mouth and took a bite, chewing in obvious disgust as the dragon witnessed the act with peaked interest. And in the background were Astrid's giggles and her two dragons snorting in amusement.

_So glad she's enjoying this. _

Deeming him worthy, the dragon beamed again before expanding bat-like wings and retreating back into the grove. Hiccup was left to gawk where Toothless had stood, heart still hammering behind his breast. He peered down at his hands- the ones who had felt the warmness of the dragon- and felt a tightness in his chest. Toothless hadn't taken the kill- as the Book of Dragons said he would. He spared him. He even gave him a smile and shared his food.

_Everything we know about you guys is wrong_

Hiccup felt Astrid lay a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his attention to her. Sighadd stood perched on her left shoulder and reached down to nuzzle his cheek, almost lovingly. _I like him, momma. _Astrid grinned at Sighadd's words. "He likes you. And so does Toothless. Once you earn the trust and loyalty of a dragon, you will never find a greater friendship." She turned towards where Toothless disappeared, "That dragon has taken a fancy to you. That's why he followed you here. If you work to understand him, he'll understand you." Hiccup returned Astrid's smile, taking her advice to heart. "We should get back. Maybe later you can sneak off to find Toothless. Just don't get yourself killed."

* * *

"Hey," Hiccup began, "I forgot to ask earlier, but why are you helping me? I mean, I appreciate it, but just generally curious."

Astrid halted in her steps as realization began to hit her. _Oh gods. _She had forgotten all about the whole soulmate situation and instead focused on helping Hiccup gain the trust of Toothless. Helping him see the true nature of the dragons. "Well, remember when I told you that I was given a soulmate? Someone who would help me end this ongoing war?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..that soulmate happens to be you! Surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey look, our Toothless showed up in this chapter! How cute! We should be expecting more Hiccup/Toothless bromance in the future now as he works to train him. To whoever is reading this right now, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. College is stressing the hell out of me, but I'll still find time to add to this story. I'm really enjoying it so far, and I hoped y'all are too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not claim HTTYD or anything related to the series. I am nowhere near that level of creativity._

* * *

Back in the great hall of Steinar, Stoick rubbed his eyes tiredly for what felt like the fifth moment in ten minutes. He was feeling exhausted and stressed, and it was hardly the commencement of the gathering. Hiccup had been missing for over two hours, and Stoick had precisely no idea where he could be. Usually, he would let the lad have his freedom; but unknown territories brought unknown dangers. In a desperate attempt, he had sent out Snotlout, Dagur, and Thuggory to look for him; however, all three boys showed up empty-handed.

"Sorry, chief, Hiccup wasn't there. We'll keep an eye out for him, though," they all assured the man before exiting the room.

The room was relatively empty, and Stoick didn't know if he fancied it that way. The remaining chiefs had opted to dine in other areas or use the given break to go on a brief hunt. Steinar had a lush forest outside its Mead Hall, and Thuggory had told his father that he spotted a herd of Roe deer and additional predators intertwined through the trees, drawing interest within the men.

Next to Stoick, Spitelout chuckled huskily into his mug of mead. "Don't fret, Stoick. Ye know Hiccup is no' muttonhead. Nothin' like my son, of course," he lightheartedly said as he slapped Stoick's back. Stoick could only nod in agreement. His boy was no dummy; he made sure of that. Hiccup may be gentler than him, but if the need to protect himself arose, there would be no stopping him.

Hiccup had also brought with him his newly made sword, forged from the polished steel mined from the mountains of Berk and honed till the edge was lethal. He was anxious in testing it out, and Stoick was looking forward to seeing the blade stained with drops of blood.

A chair scraped against the dull floor, and Stoick watched as a hefty Alvin sat across from him, a plate of honeyed lamb and roasted vegetables accompanied with a jug laid in front of him. Stoick sighed. In the back of his mind, he was still fretting greatly for his son, but he had to remind himself that the lad was eighteen, a man already. That and Alvin could perhaps be welcomed company.

"Hello, Stoick," Alvin greeted, mouth already full of lamb. Aside from a few surfacing white hairs in his ebony beard, the man had not changed from the last time he had seen him. There was a new scar running down the left side of his face, and Stoick had an itching curiosity on how he obtained it. "Well, how have ye been, old friend?" Stoick retorted, drawing a chuckle from the man.

He washed down the meat with his mead and let out a deep breath. "Heard your son's missin', aye. A fine man he's becomin'. Real handsome, too. Heard he's a master blacksmith back on Berk. Gobber his mentor?" Stoick nodded, "Yea. The lad's been in the forge ever since he has been walkin'. Valka hated that, but there wasn't much she could do. Ye should see the weapons he has produced. Sharp enough to slash through a neckbone of a nightmare."

Alvin wolfishly whistled before shoving yet another piece of lamb back into his mouth. His eyes fell backward, and a slight groan left his mouth, and both Stoick and Spitelout shared an odd look. "Uh, ye good there, friend?" Spitelout asked. Alvin patted his stomach and laughed, "I've missed this food, aye. The shit served over tae in Outcast Island is fuckin' disgusting, yak shit probably tastes better. Your son we were talkin' about, Stoick."

Stoick had peered down to his lap before turning his attention back to Alvin, "Yes, Hiccup is no longer a wee hiccup. He has grown a lot, passin' his cousin in height, right Spitelout?" Spitelout rolled his eyes but lingered in silence, toying with the roasted carrots on his plate. Stoick smiled, concealed by the reddish beard, and resumed his talking.

"I am genuinely proud of my boy, Alvin. A man he is becoming, and there is no better man for the Berkian chieftain than him."

Alvin forcefully set his tankard back down and leaned close to Stoick. His breath already reeked of heavy mead, and the Berkian chief spied a lost tooth on the top right corner of his mouth. "I saw the way ye boy was looking at that lass earlier today. It seems he overlooked the fact that he was in the same room with other dicks too. I recognized the looks he was giving her. Reminded me of ye and Valka."

His words drew a harsh breath from Stoick, and Spitelout uneasily peered at his chief. The man held his mug securely in his hand, and his hold only grew tighter with the beginning of the realization of things. _His son? With the Dragon's Whore's daughter? Like Valka and me? _Tension within the room was growing thicker, and Alvin sat back down in his chair and jammed a few pieces of sweet potatoes into his mouth, chewing noisily.

"If I were ye," Alvin added, a massive finger motioning to Stoick, a smirk on his mouth, "I'd keep an eye on the two. Don't want to have her stomach swollen with your son's bastard, do ye?"

* * *

Hiccup gazed down at Astrid, who was staring down at her feet rather than up at him. Her words echoed through his mind. _You're my soulmate. _There had to be some misunderstanding. He was not soulmate material whatsoever; he was a fishbone. "I'm your _what_?" he eventually managed to spit out.

Astrid felt her cheeks grow hot as she repeated, this time softly, "My soulmate." She glanced up at him and cleared her throat, responding with a stronger voice, "You're my soulmate, Hiccup Haddock." Once again, his mouth plunged open, and his eyes grew wide, and once again, Astrid rolled her eyes. _'He'll react annoyingly when you first tell him, Ast,'_ Gudny told her before they docked in Steinar. '_Men sometimes don't understand things at first. It's amazing how long they live.' '__Gudny, this is why you have no husband,' Svala retorted. But Gudny only gave her a mocking smile, 'Who said I wanted a husband?' _

"Why? How? When?"

Such ludicrous questions, but then again, the whole idea was ridiculous enough to make Hiccup question it stupidly.

"Well, do you believe in soulmates, Hiccup?"

Her question was one that crossed his mind quite regularly. In secret, Hiccup believed soulmates existed. Two souls, in love, long before they were alive, intended to carry a special bond till death does them part. It always sounds poetic when he put it into terms in that way. Hiccup liked to think his parents were soulmates; how his father searched far and wide for any trace of his mother only backed up his belief. How he almost stopped living when he lost her.

Love was a delicate and sacred thing, and Hiccup desperately wanted to experience it. But love was at times seen as something vulnerable and unviking-like, and most unions were forged not by love but for a family alliance, wealth, or because a bastard would be born in nine months. Hiccup desired not to tell his grandchildren that their parents had a loveless marriage.

"Yes."

Astrid smiled at him, something kind and pretty that made Hiccup's heart began to beat quicker, and he took his hands in hers. Her touch was wonderful. "You're mine. The same way my mother was my father's. Do you believe me? Or do I look like a fool?" There was an uncertainty in her voice, her heart pounded a bit faster, and her breath became trapped in her throat. The look on his face was unreadable, and her eyes studied his features for any answer.

His grip on her hands grew firmer, and he smiled, "I do believe you." Astrid released the breath she had been retaining, and for the moment, felt emotional. An assortment of happiness, relief, and the sudden urge to forget all and lose herself in her soulmate's arms engulfed her, and her legs fell weak.

Hiccup's arm encased around her shoulder, and when her eyes met his, he asked, "What now?"

She paused. "I don't know," Astrid admitted. She hadn't thought of what to do after she told him the truth. "I guess now you learn how to ride a dragon, and you help me overthrow the Red Death? Remember, this isn't just for me but your people too."

Hiccup gave her a blank look, "But Astrid, I don't know how to ride a dragon."

"Nobody does until they ride a dragon, silly."

"And what if he doesn't like me?" Hiccup scanned the area where the night fury was last seen before returning the attention to Astrid. The night fury may not have killed him back in the forest. Nevertheless, he doubted that the beast would allow him to sit on top of his back. But Astrid merely giggled and punched his shoulder, amusement resting in her blue eyes, "Then perish."

"Wait; what?"

She giggled again, sounding like the silver bells that were draped outside Hiccup's house and relaxed her head against his shoulder. "I am just playing. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Ever ridden a horse? It is just like that." Hiccup snorted, "Sure. A horse is unmistakably the same as a fire-breathing beast with wings."

"Are we starting our relationship with sarcasm?" She questioned, and Hiccup detected the teasing bite in her voice, and he smirked. Her chest rose up and down, and at the base of her neck, Hiccup noted a batch of freckles and felt an unexpected urge to kiss them all. Maybe he was cliché, and perhaps they were rushing, but it felt so right at the moment, and he couldn't help pressing his mouth against her forehead.

Astrid could feel his balmy breath as her skin became moist from the kiss, and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. It was dangerous, yes, but Astrid was familiar with danger. Too familiar. Having him to herself would be a challenge. She saw the way his father looked at her with eyes the same green, the only variance being one held loath, the other longing.

"You should head back to your father," she informed him as she shoved him away. "He might be missing you."

Hiccup sighed and buried a hand in his hair. Conflict battled within him. If he went back to his father, he might not have another chance to return to her. And damn it, he gravelly wanted to stay with her. But Stoick loved him and only wanted the best for his son, and Hiccup knew he meant well. "Will I see you again?"

Meeting her Sighadd, Astrid smiled wittily. She scratched the top of his head, and when he squeaked, she laughed. "That depends," she replied, deriving another satisfied squeak from the happy dragon when she repeated the scratching, "But I'll be here with Sighadd and Stormfly, and if you wish to see me again, then come and find me."

She turned away, and Hiccup watched her walk away from him. Something inside nipped at him, at his heart, and he faced the opposite direction, towards the great hall. He could hear the distant laughs and shouts of men in the forest, and there was a possibility that Snotlout and Dagur was a part of the hunting party, and right now, he could use the advice from the boys.

He withdrew his sword from his waist and ran a finger along the blade. If he wasn't too late, he could maybe join in the hunt.

* * *

It was Snotlout who first noticed his cousin's late appearance. He was standing next to Thuggory over the fresh corpse of a wolf when he saw Hiccup trudging through the tall grass towards them, a dumb smile etched on his face. "Well, well, well. Look who Freyja's tits decided to bring out," Snotlout sneered as Hiccup rolled his eyes, joining up with the two boys.

"Nice one. Who took it down?" He questioned, motioning to the wolf sprawled on the plains.

Thuggory and Snotlout gestured to the both of them, "I got the fucker in the lung, Snot hit him in the brain. It was beautiful, Hiccup, absolutely beautiful. It's a shame that you missed it." Hiccup studied the animal carefully. Berk had plenty of wolves, but the ones he had seen before were all grey, the standard color amongst the canine beasts. But this one was pure black, with fur so thick it could keep a Viking warm in the face of winter's misery, and larger.

Snotlout was studying his older cousin, noting the slight skip in his step he seemed to have found while he was missing. "And where have you been, the prize of Berk?'" he challenged, unsheathing his knife to skin the beast. The corpse was still warm, and Hiccup found great attraction towards the claws. Gigantic, ebony nails, powerful enough to rip a man's tongue and throat out, sprouted from the toes. As he knelt before the paws, he answered his cousin coolly, "Just taking a stroll. The island is beautiful when you're not out murdering things, y' know."

Thuggory snorted, "'Just taking a stroll' my ass. We both saw you with that dragon chick. She's hot as fuck, but I'd stay away from her. Or have her for one night and leave with bragging rights. Just make sure you don't leave any children in her." The unpleasant high-pitched giggle of Snotlout following soon after Thuggory's comment.

Hiccup glared up at Thuggory, who had started assisting Snotlout in degutting the wolf, pushing the intestines to the side. The way the thickset boy was talking about Astrid, as if she was of lesser status as the damn wolf, made his blood run cold. _Sick bastard_. But he had to remain calm. He focused his attention back on the claws. _Damn, I need to find a wolf of my own. The armor I could make with it._

"Hey, where did you find this wolf?"

Snotlout looked up, sweating glittering on his cheekbones and chest bone, and as he wiped it away, he indicated the forest. "In there. The pack should still be around. I thought I saw another black one, but I could be wrong. If you want, call Dagur," but Hiccup shook his head. He rose up and tucked his sword back in his sheath, stealing away the bow and the few arrows that laid on the ground. Making his way into the forest, he hollered out to those behind him, "I'll be back. Tell my father I'm out getting myself a wolf."

* * *

Hiccup had been scouring the forest for a few minutes, eyes searching for broken twigs and animal tracks. Enveloped around his chest was the beautifully carved bow, and held in his hands were recently whetted arrows. Many times he swore he heard the rustling of branches around him, but when he looked around, no being was present. _Strange._ The musty smell of damp fur had begun to fill the air, and dented into the soil were multiple wolf prints." The ground's not yet dry. These tracks are still fresh," Hiccup mumbled to himself as he stooped down to scrutinize the prints. One set of prints appeared strangely larger than the rest, creating a more profound impact on the terrain. But the tracks pointed west, to a short clearing hidden by disproportionate trees, and he grinned. "Bingo."

There was a rock formation several meters away from the clearing, large enough to hold him and tall enough to shield him, and after he crept up to its edge, he noticed them. It was a small pack, yes, with the majority being silvery females, tails tucked between their hind legs. However, in the middle, was another black wolf, massive than the rest and quite the beauty. Hiccup drew the bow and rested an arrow on the bowstring. His breathing cooled, and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

_Just stay there. It'll be over soon, big boy. Your death won't be for vain._

The beast stood by himself, and from a break in the trees, the high afternoon sun glared down on him. He was, indeed, a magnificent creature. His fur would make a fine cloak for the heir.

Hiccup paused his breathing before his hands released the bowstring. In the air, the arrow sailed straight and true, and a sudden shriek from the wolf told the young man that he hit his target. The females began an escape, but the alpha stayed behind, his nostrils seeking out Hiccup's scent.

Facing Hiccup's direction, the wolf's muzzle curled into a snarl, and his hackles rose up high. _Shit. _The hairs on the back of his neck stood, and Hiccup swiftly readied another arrow and drew back the bowstring, awaiting the assault. _If I go down, this bitch is coming down with me. _The wolf growled, fangs glistening with saliva, and began to sprint towards Hiccup.

"Come at me, you bastard," Hiccup muttered as he pointed the bow at the incoming beast, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The wolf leaped forward, and Hiccup took his shot, but before it could make an impact, something_ black _and massive glided over him and seized the creature.

"Odin's balls …" Hiccup swore as his eyes beheld the scene unfolding before him.

It was the dreaded night fury, the one he named Toothless, that was striking the wolf with heavy paws. It dawned on Hiccup. _He was following me all this time._ The wolf snarled and hurled a paw up, puncturing the dragon's wing fold with a claw, triggering an enraged roar. With his teeth clapped around the wolf's thick neck, Toothless clamped down, a tooth goring its quickened pulse. The alpha wailed miserably and gave one last attempted fight, proving to be a worthy opponent, before falling limp in the dragon's mouth.

The arrow that Hiccup initially injured it with had been buried deep by Toothless, and the fur, while still magnificent in color, was heavily stained with blood. The dragon dropped the wolf from its mouth and sat back on his hind legs, hostility lingering in slit pupils, a snarl on his bloodstained mouth as he stared down at it.

"Toothless…?"

The dragon turned to acknowledge the human, and Hiccup observed the acidic-green pupils expanding again when Toothless gave him a gummy smile. He took a shaky step towards him, his eyes never dropping from Toothless's. Sweat beads were trickling down his forehead, and his skin felt incredibly clammy, but he was unhurt, all thanks to a dragon. "Why did you save me, bud?" He asked him, and when he held up his hand, the dragon pressed his snout against it, leaving blood on the skin.

Hiccup glimpsed down at the wolf. He was bigger than Snotlout's and Thuggory's. The aged chief with swollen and bent legs, Norbet the Nutjob, spun stories about wolves bigger than the ones the Vikings were used to hunting. "Dire wolves," he called them, twisting his lengthy grey beard between his withered fingers. "In the far north, they can grow larger than the prized yak bulls of Berk."

"This has to be a dire wolf," Hiccup wondered out loud, notably fascinated. "And to think, we killed it. I'd say we make a pretty good team, huh?"

A tail swiped at Hiccup, and he flinched as it barely missed his face. Toothless was glowering at him, and his face appeared offended. "Ok, ok. You can take almost all the credit, but I did shoot it first. Don't forget, big baby."

With his sword, he instantly pushed it into the wolf's chest, locating its heart with little difficulty. "Thank you for your body. For the skin you held and the meat you shall give. May you find a place besides Odin himself." He then pulled out his arrow from the body and threw it to the side.

When he removed his blade from the wolf's upper body, he tucked it back in its sheath and drew out his smaller knife. The paw was enormous in his hand, and Hiccup proudly sliced off the claw longer than his fingers. He could already imagine the scene- his tiny children playing with the nail, asking their father how he slew such a thing, eyes wide with amazement. He grinned and peered over to Toothless, who was licking the blood off his paws, eyes trained intently on the treeline. "Hey," Hiccup called out. "Think we can bring this back home, bud?"

The dragon stared at him, cocking his head to the side, before warbling. He looked strong enough to carry the weight of both Hiccup and the wolf, despite being injured, and with a little help, Hiccup secured his trophy over Toothless's backside. "Father is going to murder me," he huffed to Toothless, but then, when he mounted the dragon and squeezed his legs over the sides, he whistled.

"But gods, it'll be so worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** Long time, no write! So sorry for the rather long update. I'm so close to being done with this college fall semester, and hopefully, I can upload a few more chapters during Christmas break. I enjoyed writing about Hiccup and Toothless in this chapter, particularly the hunting scene, and I hope you'd enjoyed reading this chapter too. I have another story up my sleeve, and when I'm in the middle of this one, I might upload it. So keep an eye out for that one! So, until next time, Happy Holidays from this rez girl!

**Like it? Dislike it? Leave a review!**


End file.
